Hyrule High
by xxCandyApples
Summary: As Zelda and Link try and go through Life after Oot and if Zelda didn't send Link back? And one of their teachers make them work together on a project and they diced to make everyone come to the temple of time and Zelda plays the song of time & all stones
1. Start of a new year

The hot day was getting hotter as the day went on, it was only 10 Am and it was already 90 degress F, people were unware of this day, the weather said it was going to be rainy and cloudy, basicly no sun at all, but. They were wrong again, like always.

A Teacher by the name of Mr. Dorf, whacthed the new seniors quietly as he sat at his desk, waiting for the rest of the class to show up.

Two teens walked in, both girls, One blode, one brunette. The blonde one Laughed as the Brunette talked more. Then a teenage boy walked in, Blonde hair like the blonde girl's hair, maybe lighter.

"Its so hot." The boy Blonde said taking a seat anywhere.

"Sir, please do not sit, I have a seating chart." Mr.Dorf said.

"Okay mr. ?" The blonde boy asked standing up.

"Dorf, Mr.dorf." Mr. Dorf said his face had no emmotion at all.

The blonde girl talked to the Brunette, Now the Brunette laughed and both girls turned to the Blonde boy and gigled.

"Girls." The blonde boy said.

The rest of the class walked in, standing around waiting for the teacher.

"If you do not know, I am Mr. Dorf, your History Teacher of Hyrule." Mr.Dorf said.

"Joy." Some one said in the crowd of teens.

"Alright, lets get you seated." Mr.Dorf said calmly.

"Great, just as I wanted..." Said someone.

"Shzz!" Someone whispered.

Mr. Dorf started from the back."Mr. Hero, right here." Mr.Dorf said pointing in the middle of the two side desks.

"Great." The blonde teen said.

"Miss. Hyrule over here." Mr.Dorf said pointing to the chair close to the window.

The blonde teenage girl truned. "What? Me?" She asked.

"Yes you!" He said.

"What ever." She said walking away from her Brunette friend.

"On the other side of Mr. Hero, Miss. Kokila please sit." He snarled.

"Okay." She said, she had blondeish/ bruentteish hair, she looked like she came from a farm to Links Point of View.

"Hey, whats up?" The blonde boy asked, the farm girl turned.

A gigle came from another side of the boy.

"Shut it Princess." The boy snarled.

"Sorry hero." She said in a dissaproval voice.

"So, Link what do you want?" The farm girl asked.

"Uhh, nothing, sorry my bad." He said.

"I hate you!" She said and truned her head.

Another gigle from the girl on the other side.

He truned to the gigling girl. "Shut it."

"Sorry, can't, too funny." She laughed.

"Miss. Hoses in front of Miss. Hyrule." Mr. Dorf said.

"Yes!" Two small whispers said.

"Great." The teen boy said.

"Hey, dont worry Link, you might like the conersa-" The Blonde started.

"Say what?" Mr. dorf asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"What is your name?" Mr. Dorf asked.

"Miss. Hyrule, or known at the casle, Princess Zelda." She said frimly.

"Ok Zelda, dont talk Or else I'll bring you to the front." He said.

Zelda bowed her head in defeat, Link smirked.

Zelda's eye jumped onto Link's. "Shut it."

"Ok, Princess." Link said.

After the seating order was done, Mr. dorf got Class started.

"Can any one tell me what the lastest legend is?" He asked.

Two hands popped up. Those hands were Zelda's and Link's.

"Anyone other than these two?" Mr. Dorf asked.

No one bothered.

"I guess, Mr. Hero, Which was the last legend?" He asked.

"The Orcaina of time." Link said.

"Correct!" Mr. Dorf said.

Link smirked and truned his head to zelda.

"We are going to Ace this section." He mouthed.

She very quietly gigled.

"Mr.Dorf?" Zelda quiet voice called out.

"Yes Zelda?" He asked.

"If you want me to, next time we have class I can bring the Orcaina of Time." She said.

"That would be great!" He said smothly and exicted.

A bell rung.

"Class dismissed." He said.

Zelda popped up from her seat and grabbed her stuff, Her brunette friend waited.

"Malon, you dont have to wait for me." Zelda said.

"You sure? I bet you wanna hang out with Link!" She laughed.

"Haha." Zelda said.

"Haha what?" Link asked.

Zelda's face truned beat red. "Nothing." She said quietly.

"You sure? You seem worried." He asked, his voice calm and soving.

"Yeah I'm sure, thanks for asking." She said a but louder.

"No prob, Princess." Link siad walking off.

"Ha! You can talk to him!" Malon said.

"Not really! I can talk to him better out of school, its weired." She said.

"What ever, lets get to Lunch! I'm starved." Malon said.

They walked towards the door when Somestood in front of the door.

"Do I know you?" Zelda asked.

"You should, I should be the most popular, I should be the most beautifull I shou-" She started.

"Ok, ok, I get it! What do you want?" Zelda asked.

"I want to get you out of my sight." She said.

"Good luck with that!" Zelda laughed.

"What do you mean?! I am Helena kokila, You remember? From last year?" She asked.

"I barley was here for the school year!" Zelda said.

"Yeah, when you wasn't here I was the most popular girl, Now you come along, 3/4 the way through the year and become the most popular, just like Link! But I dont blame the Link one." She snraled.

"grumpy much.." Zelda whispered to herself.

"I Heared that!" She said.

"Look, 5 minutes of Lunch is over, and I need to talk to someone." Zelda said.

"Well your not leaving." She said.

"Can I leave?" Malon asked.

"Yes." She said.

Malon truned her head as she walked out."I'll tell him." She mouthed.

Zelda nodded.

"What are you nodding about?!" She screamed.

"Shut up!" Zelda yelled, her temping charging in.

"jeez, take a chill pill." She said.

"You should." Zelda snickered.

Helena jumped towards Zelda, trying to tackle her. Zelda simply moved out of the way her eyes wacthing the movement of Helena. Zelda smriked as Helena got up, Zelda moved her left hand up, Helena slowly fell to the ground, like she was pruser pointed.

"Opps! Sorry!" Zelda grinned walking out the door. 


	2. Too much for Zelda

"Link, I have a question." Malon said grabbing a tray.

Link grabbed a tray as well. "Go ahead talk to me, I'm all ears." Link said.

"Good, Link, Do you Like, I mean Like like the Princess?" Malon aslked

Link froze, his face was redder than the goron tunic.

"Do I take that as a yes?" Malon asked.

Link slowly nodded.

"Good!" She said.

"But about Zelda, why is she acting so weired around at school, but not at anywhere else?" Link asked.

Malon sighed. "Link, I dont know, you have to ask Zelda yourself." Malon said.

"Ask me what?" A voice asked.

They both turned and saw Zelda was there.

"How the hell did you get here?" Link asked, Zelda eyes looked at him."Oh, Yeah."

"Zelda! You shouldn't use your powers during school!" Malon scholed her.

" I dont care." Zelda said. "My father doesn't either."

"She has a point." Link said.

"Hey! Can you keep moving!" A voice called.

"Yeah Sure!" Zelda called. "Go!" She said to the two teens.

"Going" They said quietly.

Once they got their table they sat down, Link sat next to Zelda and Josh, Zelda sat next to Link and Malon, Malon sat next to Zelda and Saira, Saira sat next to Malon and Josh.

"Hey Zelda, my sister, give me your chips, you said you would this morning if I carried your stuff I could have your chips." Josh said.

"Fine.." Zelda said handing the chips over.

"Even after Seven years, I cant belive you two are related." Link said. "I mean, he has brownish colored hair and she has blondish colored hair."

"He died his hair brown, he didn't want to have the same beautifull Bonde color as mine." Zelda said.

"Shut it you." Josh said.

"Hey, what do you have after Lunch Link?" Malon asked.

"Oh, Gym... With Mr.Grummage." Link said.

"Same here." Zelda said her voice quiet.

"Really? Thats cool." Link said.

Zelda truned to Malon. "Did you ask him?" Zelda whispered.

"I asked him something different." She whispered back.

"What did you ask?" whispered Zelda.

"If he like liked you." Malon whispered back, Zelda turned pink.

"You did?" Zelda whispered." I told you to ask him if he wanted to go to the movies on friday, not like a date!" Zelda whispered.

"You did? I thought you told me to ask him if he wanted talk to you about why you act so weired around him at school and at anywhere else your fine!" She whispered back, finishing the conversation.

Zelda looked at her food, it was Pizza and a Milk.

"Zelda? Are you going to eat that Pizza?" Josh asked.

"What do you think?" Zelda asked.

"No?" Josh thought.

"Yes I am going to eat it." Zelda said picking it up and biting into it.

"I hate you." Josh said.

She waited untill she sallowed. "Right back at you." She said taking another bite.

Link was very silent and not eating.

"Are you ok Link?" Zelda asked, it seemed like she was the first to notice.

"Yeah, fine. But are you ok?" Link asked as the other people at the table besides Malon started to attck each other.

"I told you, I'm fine see?" She said, a smile grew upon her face.

"I see." Link said.

Link grabbed Zelda's hand, she gave him a confused look.

"Zelda, will you... go out with me?" He asked.

Zelda sat there shocked.

"Zelda?" Link asked.

Zelda fell over, her head smashing into the ground.

"Zelda!" Link yelled and Josh and Saira stopped fighting. Link went onto the ground, looking at the girl. She was either sprised or scared so much, like she saw a re-dead. Link only thought of one thing, CPR. He couldn't do it, espicily here.

"Zelda?" Malon asked going to the ground as well, she gave Link 'what did you do look'.

"I didn't do much! I only asked if she would go out with me!" Link said.

Malon face was suprised.

"It got backfired." A voice said.

Both Link and Malon turned and saw the only one who would want revenge on Zelda, Helena.

"What did you do?" Link asked stading up.

"Gave a piece of her own medicine, she did it to me when she was leaving class, I wasn't doing anything!" Helena said.

"Zelda would never do that! And I saw you Helena! You didn't let her get to Lunch!" Malon said.

"Nu-ah!" She yelled in a whiny way.

"Mmmhhmmmmm." Malon corected.

"shut it both of you. I am not sure who is right, Malon or Helena. So, the only way to know is to ask Zelda herself... That is if I can get her back up." Link said.

"Do you think?" Malon asked.

"Yeah." Link said getting onto his hands and knees, getting ready to do CPR.

"Are you sure?" Malon asked.

"Hold up!" A voice said from their table. "My dad says if this ever happens, you are supposed to call him, because he will know what to do." Josh said coming to the two neer Zelda.

"But she might die! Its a mile away from her house!" Link said.

"Yeah, havent your heared of cars?!" Josh asked.

"She smacked her head on the ground! She is bleading! she needs to go the the hospital!" Link yelled.

"My dad can get my Mom to heal her!" Josh yelled back.

"Your mom is Dead!" Link corected.

Silence.

Link looked around then at Zelda, he looked at the group again and made his dission. "I am going to bring her to your dad." Link said grabbing Zelda and gently picking her up.

"But what about getting out of here? You need to sign out!" Saira said.

"I'll get a buddy of mine to do it." Link said.

"Whatever you say." Saira said.

Link walked off with the damaged head Zelda in his arms, his friend quickly singed him out + himself.

"Thanks." Link said.

"You sure you dont nead a ride?" He asked.

"I'm sure." Link siad starting to run, Zelda carefully in his arms, his head looking stairght ahead, looking right at the casle.

After a few minutes Link was halfway, he walked towards a wall and leaned on it, trying to take a rest. Link heared a noise that was hurt, Link looked down to olny see the eyes of the Princess opened, looking around.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"34th park street." Link said.

"Can I get down?" She asked her voice calm, like nothing happened.

"Of course." Link said letting her down carefully.

"Link, why are we not at school?" She asked.

"You are now talkative my princess, lets get back to school." Link said and stopped in his tracks.

"Which way is the school?" Link asked.

"I dont know, but I can transport us there." She said whiling doing it.

"What ti-" She asked.

"11:58" Link said.

"We gotta get to Gym!" Zelda yelled running into the school and running to the girls locker room, quickly changing and ready for gym.

Once the bell rung Zelda entered the gym, only to be shocked of what she saw infront of her.

"Thats... thats..." Zelda studdered.

"SUPRISE!" Link jumped at her, Zelda jumped about a mile and screamed.

"Dont do that!" She said.

Link gave a puppy dog face. "But-" He started.

"No buts." Zelda said, she glanced at what she saw right before Link scared the living daylights out of her, a poster, not an ordinairy one either, a one of the evil king, Gannondorf.

Link tapped his foot on the ground, not liking no one talking to him, Link looked at Zelda, her slim figure, her beautafull hair and her gourgues face.

"Where is everyone?" Link asked breaking the silence.

"Probably still getting changed." The soft voice of Zelda responded.

Then, like out of no where, teens started to charge out of the locker rooms, ready for an enventfull class, well, at lest the boys. The girls walked out, like at a beauty pagent, one by one.

"Hello class, I am your teacher, Mr.Grummage, today we will start easy... We will play some dodge ball." He said.

There were cheers and "aww"'s, like always.

"Link, team captain, Joshua, team captain. Chose your picks, Joshua start." Mr.Grummage said.

"My sister." Josh said and Zelda walked towards her annyoing, disgusting brother.

"I hate you." Zelda whispered as she walked by him.

"I choose... Helena..." Link said sadly.

After the teams were chosen, They picked what side they were on, waiting for Mr.Grummage to get out the dodge balls.

"Ready, set..." He started. "Monnkey Doodle!" He yelled and half the class moved a inch. "GO!" He yelled when they were not ready.

It started like this, Link grabbed one and chucked it at Zelda, Zelda dodged and Josh got hit, Zelda chucked one and it hit a nerd. Helena grabbed one and stood there, in the back ready to be the last one. After a long time there were two people left on each side, Zelda and a nerd (.) and Helena and Link, Link chucked one and the nerd chucked one, The nerds one slammed into Helena (0.0), and Link's hit the nerd. So it was left down to two people, Zelda and Link. Link did the first frow aiming for her head, Zelda ducked and the ball hit agaisnt the wall and Zelda grabbed it, Zelda threw the ball it bounced right in front of Link. Link grabbed it and chucked it at Zelda with all of his might. (It was about 65 mph)

Zelda cought it without a sweat. "Sit hero." She said. Link sat down.

"What a game!" Mr.Grummage said.

"Yeah, what ever." Zelda said.

The bell rung. "And a long one!" He said as they left to go to the locker rooms.

Zelda changed and walked towards the door.

"Hey wait!" Helena's voice called.

Zelda walked out of the locker room, not caring about her. Link was waiting for Zelda outside the door, his face with a 'I cant belive you could do that' look.

"I had help." She said.

"Who?!" Link asked wanting to know.

"Triforce." Zelda said.

"I forgot I had mine! It would have gone faster!" Link said.

"Yeah, I would have still had it." Zelda grinned.

Link stopped walking, Zelda's eye cought that and stopped as well.

"What wrong?" Zelda asked.

"About in the cafateria, that question, do you have a answer?" Link asked.

"what do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"You know." Link said.

"I do?" She asked, her face blank.

"Yeah! Its so important you should remember! But you dont!" Link yelled.

Zelda's eyes started to water, she turned around and started to run, far away from him.

"Why are you running? Do you not want to?! Do you have a boyfriend?!" Link yelled. stomping his foot, he turned to a locker and walked towards it. He waited a second and punched it with all of his might. His hand bleed from the knuckels.

"Link are you ok?" A voice asked, Link turned and saw Helena.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey by the way, do you have a boyfriend?" Link asked.

"No." her answer was very quiet.

"Well, you have one now." Link said grabbing her hand.

"Zelda whats wrong?" Malon asked, her voice soft and calmfull.

"Nothing." Zelda said, trying to wipe away the last tears.

"Somethings wrong, now tell me." Malon said.

"Well, Link said that he asked me a question during Lunch and he asked me if I remembered and I said, 'what do you mean?' He said ' you know' and I said, 'i do?' then he yelled, 'Yeah! Its so important you should remember! but you dont!'" Zelda said bewtween sniffles.

"I know what he means!" Malon said.

"You do?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah! At lunch he told me that he asked you out!" Malon said.

"Too late now, he's my boyfriend." A voice said, both Zelda and Malon truned and saw Link and Helena holding hands, both had huge smiles on their faces.

Zelda stomped her foot in anger. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed and grabbed her books and entered class.

Malon gave a glare. "Nice job, baka." She said.

"Link, do you want to skip school for the rest of the day?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to.!" Link said walking with her. 


	3. A little dinner

"_Miss.Hyrule_?" The teacher called.

"Here." Zelda said.

"_Mr.Hero_?"

Silence.

"_Mr.Hero_?" The teacher said louder.

More silence.

"Must gone home sick." The teacher said. "_Miss. Hoses_?"

"Ready to work." Malon said.

"_Miss. Fotist_?" The teacher called.

"Here." Saira said.

"I dont want trouble here, _Mr.Hyrule_?" The Teacher said.

"_Yo_." He said and his gang of guys laughed.

"Is that everyone?" The teacher asked.

Silence.

"I guess so, I am your teacher, _Mrs.Jambo_." She said. "Please take a seat any were."

Zelda and Malon sat in the back row, leaving two empty seats next to Zelda.

"I forgot! _Miss. Koklia_?" Mrs.Jambo asked.

Silence.

"Absent." Mrs.Jambo said. "Anyways, I am your Math teacher, please, feel welcome to use anything here but on my desk unless I tell you." She said.

After class.

"I cant believe he left school early!" Zelda said.

"Hey it figures." Malon said.

"Totally, I mean look at it this way, Link always has girlfriends and he always skips school with them when he can!" Saira said.

"Just stop worring!" Josh said.

"Your not in this!" Zelda said.

"Ugh.. Yeah I am! I walk home with you everyday!" Josh said.

"Only because of what happened yesterday!" Zelda said.

"Yeah whatever, lets get out of this place." He said.

With a snap of her finger her stuff was put away, she had her backpack hanging off one shoulder, grabbing the shoulder strap with the same hand the backpack was on.

"Okay, see you two later!" Zelda called walking with her brother.

"I can beat you home." Josh said.

"Wanna bet?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah!" Josh said starting to run, Zelda also ran, Josh never know his way home, Zelda ran through the front door, She saw josh hop into his car.

"Cheater!" Zelda called. "But I can do better." She said and she used her powers to bring her to the castle gates. After a minute or two josh was there.

"How did you?" He asked.

"_Triforce_." Zelda said.

"No fair!" Josh called, folding his arms.

"That's a girl thing." Zelda said.

"So?" He asked.

"I suppose we should go see father..." Zelda started but Josh was already going to the door.

"Good after noon kids, how was school?" The King asked.

Zelda tried to hold back the sadness in her voice. "Fine." She said softly.

"Josh?" He asked.

"Same like every other day." Josh said.

"Why didn't you take the bus?" He asked.

"The bus is always crowded on the first day." Zelda said.

"Oh, well... do your homework." He said.

Zelda and Josh gave a glance at each other. "We have none." The said in union.

"Fine.. do whatever you want in this house, but! Don't go to the basement!" He said.

Zelda ran to the stairs and turned right then left then entered the first door on the right, she closed the door behind and she went to her bed dropping her backpack on the way to her bed. She sat on her bed, looking out the window, she was so sad, she wanted Link, but she couldn't have him. He went for Helena! Zelda grabbed her pillow and held it up to her face. She screamed into it, trying to take away the anger, but, that didn't work.

There was a knock on the door. Zelda brought the pillow down from her face.

"Who is it?" Zelda asked.

"Your brother, Josh." His voice called through the door.

"Come in." Zelda said.

He opened the door, his cellphone in his other hand. "Hey, Our friends just called me and asked it we wanted to go to the Pizza palor..." He said.

"With the play place, for you." She said with a smirk.

"No!" Josh said, but Zelda was right."Anyways, you coming?" He asked.

"Who's going to be there?" She asked.

"You know, Me, you, Minda, Malon, Saira, my buddies John and Jake, _Link_..." He stopped.

"I guess..." She said standing up.

"Yes!" He said, then he put his cellphone to his ear. "Zelda is too." He said, then listened and said: "Bye"

"Lets go." Zelda said walking to the door and following Josh, They were almost out when their father saw them.

"Where are you two doing?" He Boomed.

"To get some Pizza." Josh said.

"Why don't you get some here?" He asked.

"Because... I don't like the Pizza here!" Zelda said, but she was being true, she hated the pizza here.

"Me too!" Josh said.

"Where are you going then?" He asked.

"Malon's place." Zelda lied.

"Ok, see you later." He said.

They walked out.

"Nice lie." Josh said.

Zelda started to walk, the Josh followed. "Thanks, I do that one every time I go out." She said.

It took about two minutes to get there, they were the first two people to get there out of the group.

After a minute someone called: "_Hey Zelda_!"

Zelda turned and saw Minda. "Hey!" Zelda said and they did their hand shake.

"I dont know you two." Josh said.

"Of course you don't." Zelda said with a smile.

"_Zelda, Minda_!" Two voices called.

They turned and Saira and Malon were running up.

"Hey!" They said.

"Great, I'm surrounded by girls." Josh said.

"Not anymore!" Two voices called.

A Blacked haired teen and a Brown haired teen jumped out of a car and went to see Josh.

"Hey, whats up? What did I miss on the buss?" Josh asked.

"Nothing much, _just two kids kissing_." The blacked haired one said.

"Really? Are you joking Jake?" Josh asked.

"Nope, I am not jokeing." He said.

"Who was kissing?" Josh asked.

"Ugh... Yohah and goham... Pretty weired..." He said.

"Wow." Josh said.

"...And Link is here!" A voice called and Link jumped from somewhere and landed in the sidewalk.

The girls walked inside.

"Whats their problem?" Link asked.

"You." Josh said.

"Oh.. right.." Link said."I should tell them I broke up with _Helena_ right?" He asked.

"YEAH!" The three other boys yelled, pushing Link inside.

Zelda sat next to Malon and Minda, she was writing down what they wanted."So, Two Extra Large Chees-" She started.

"Make that Four." Link said sitting next to Midna.

Zelda erased three and put down four. "- Four Cheese pizza's, and Three Large Priories." She said.

"Sounds good to me!" Josh, Jake and John said.

"Link, you order." Midna said grabbing the paper from Zelda.

"but. I have to tell Zelda something." Link whispered to Midna.

"Fine, um mm... John, you do it!" Midna said giving it to the other blonde.

"Nope." He said.

"Fine, I'll do it." Midna said getting up and going to order.

Link schooched over next to Zelda. "Zelda, I need to tell you something." He said.

Zelda's eye slowly made it to Link.

"_I broke up with Helena_, I didn't really wanted to go out with her but I needed my anger out to put on some one." Link said.

Zelda's mouth dropped.

"Yeah, uh..." Link said.

"..." Zelda was to shocked to say anything.

Link moved back over so Midna could sit back down. "Hey Zelda, are you ok?" She asked.

Zelda blinked. "Yeah, fine." Zelda said.

"Good." Midna said.

"What takes so long for Pizza?" John asked, breaking the five minute silence.

"Well, it has to cook..." Malon said.

Zelda truned her head and saw Her dad about to come in. "_Crap_!" She said and she went under the table.

"OH No!" Josh said and ran to the bathroom.

"What about me!" Malon said and went to the girl's bathroom.

"... Thats not good." Link said.

The others at the table nodded.

The King entered.

"I need Pizza, Pronto!" The king said, he saw Link and he walked over to him. "Good day lad, how are you?" He asked going to sit down. Zelda crawled to the other side of the table, away from her dad when she hit her head against it.

"ow..." She said silently.

"What was that?" He asked and he started to look under the table. "Who the hell are you?!" He asked.

A male (Or what looked like a male :p ) came from under the table and stood up. "I am _Sheik_." He said.

Link smirked.

"Nice to meet you Sheik, know, what were you doing under the table?" He asked.

"I dropped my... _spoon_!" Sheik said grabbing a spoon from under the table.

"OK..." He said.

A worker came to the King. "A Pizza for King of Hyrule, just the way you like it."

"Thank you, nice to meet you Sheik, See you all later!" The King said and Left.

"Its about time." Sheik said and sat down next to Midna.

"What happned to Zelda?" She asked.

"_I am Zelda_." Sheik said.

"Psycho.." Minda whispered to Link.

"I can prove it." Sheik said and he/she began to shine and after a minute Zelda was sitting next to Midna.

"Don't... confuse... me..." Midna said.

"Okay, whatever you say." Zelda said.

Josh and Malon came back.

"That was close." Josh said.

"Totally." Zelda said.

The pizza came about five minutes after that, they had A whole Extra-Large Cheese Pizza left.

Link grabbed the box and put the pizza in there.

"Well... I guess Link is taking it." Zelda said standing up.

The worker dropped of a bill.

Zelda looked at it, her eyes widened. "ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS?" She said.

"What?" Malon said.

"I dont have enough..." Zelda said.

"We can both pay Zelda. You have 50,000 and I have 50,000." Josh said.

"Fine..." Zelda said pulling out the cash.

"Here." They said.

"Thanks so much!" The workers said.

"Well, I guess its time to go home..." Zelda said.

"Not really" Link said walking out with her.

"Really?" Zelda asked.

"Really." Link said and he brung Zelda to a back alley.

"What are we doing?" Zelda asked.

Link didn't say anything. Zelda looked confused, but then knew what he wanted.

"I would say yes but.." She said.

"but?" He asked.

"Something is stopping me..." She said.

Link looked at Zelda, She turned her head away.

"What?" Link asked.

"-" Zelda started her head turning to Link.

"**LINK! ZELDA! HELP**!" Voices called.

"Great, I don't have my sword or shield." Link said

"But now you do." Zelda said.

"Thanks." He said running after the Princess to find the people needed of help.

Zelda stopped before him, then Link stopped when he got to Zelda. "_No_.." Zelda said afraid.

**_Well what do you think that is attacking Link and Zelda's friends? And I don't own the Game in anyway and if I did, well you would probably know, Link and Zelda would be together and their would be a game that you could be Zelda, Tetra or Sheik. :) And this time, I used spell check! _**


	4. A little fight with an old friend

**_This is what happened on the end of the last chapter!_**

_Zelda stopped before him, then Link stopped when he got to Zelda. "No.." Zelda said afraid_

* * *

A Darknut stood before the rest of the gang, his sword high in the air, ready to attack. The darknut saw Link and Zelda and turned.

"_Hello Princess, hero_." It said.

"Darknut." They both said.

"_Ready to die Hero_?" It asked.

"Nope." Link said, his voice calm, not wanting any trouble. "What do you want?" He asked.

"_Your friends."_ It said.

"Why?" Zelda's voice called from behind Link.

"_Because before Lord Gannondorf was destryoed by Link, he said during the next school year, kill their friends_." It said.

"You are never going to kill them!" Link yelled. "Hang on you guys and Girls!" He yelled to his friends.

"Yeah! Sure!" Josh's voice called out from the group of people guarded by the Darknut.

"Its all about the sword..." Link though but he realized that he did not have the master sword. "Zelda! Where is the Master sword?" He asked her.

"_You lost it_." Zelda said. "... Like how you use all of your other items." Zelda said stern fully.

"Jezz..." Link said, Link charged the Darknut, trying to show no fear, but showed allot. Link dodged the Darknut's sword swing and rolled between his legs and use the sword to take off the chest protector and helmet. The Darknut turned to Link, Leaving Zelda to attack him on the back, making him lose all of his protective gear. With a slight movement with her right hand she cut the ropes that connected to the gear, the gear quickly fell and made a loud noise that brung the city to come out. People gathered to watch the fight, people screamed at the sight of the Darknut as some people tried to help Zelda but Link but was stopped by other people. The Darknut frew away his sword and shield and pulled out a light long sword and went after Zelda, he made the first attack between them, almost hitting her in the head, then Link came and nailed him in the head but, didn't leave much damage because of his under armor. Link carefully watched the Darknuts moves with care full thinking of what he was going to do next and what was he going to do if Link was going to attack. Link rolled to the right and got behind the darknut and striked with the sword, the Darknut only figured out after five hits from Link, after the six hit the Darknut fell, in pain and became a black cloud and disappeared.

Zelda looked at the people than at Link, who was injured, she went over to Link, ignoring the news people and brung him to the back alley they were in twenty minutes ago. Zelda holded her hands in front of Link, indicating him to relax.

"I cant Zel, I just cant relax..." Link said sitting up.

"Why not?" Zelda asked bringing her hands back to herself, looking into his blue eyes. Link took in a breath, trying to relax then slowly leaned his head against the building.

"I dont know, something is just on my mind." Link said.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"You." Link said, his eyes looking into hers with great love. Zelda turned her head, hiding the blush that came to her face. 'Whats wrong Zel?" He asked.

"Its just... I.." Zelda started.

Link put his arm around his stomach in pain, Zelda put her hands out in front of him. "What?" He asked painfully.

" I cant.." Zelda said softly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, pain growing in his voice.

"Forgot about this right now Link, If you don't let me heal you, you will die." Zelda said.

Link laid down, Hands at his side, legs stretched out, and relaxing. Zelda put her hands right in front of his chest, then her hands glowed, healing Link, Slowly the cuts became scars.

"you know Zel, if you were not here, I'd be dead a LONG time ago." Link said.

Zelda laughed, removing her hands from healing Link. "Hey, what happened to Navi?" She asked.

Link's eyes winded. "I don't know..." Link said, then like magic, Navi came flying over to them.

"Link, I have to ask you something and tell you something!" Navi said very quickly.

"Well, ask me something." Link said.

"Do you think _Mr. Dorf is Gannondorf_?" Navi asked.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Well I figured out that _Mr.Dorf's first name is Gannon_, just made me think that." Navi said.

"Really?" Zelda asked, her eyes shifting onto Navi.

"Yeah, I really hope you two don't get hurt." Navi said and was about to leave.

"Wait! Navi stay with me!" Link said, tears developing in his eyes.

"Link, I would love to but I need to protect my fairy village." Navi said sadly.

"Well, please visit again!" Link said.

Navi left, not wanting to Link to get more tears into his eyes. Link tried to hold back the tears but couldn't, Zelda hugged him, bringing his head to her shoulder, he rested his head, knowing that he could trust her, because she was the girl he always wanted.

"Link... you have to go home, don't tell your foster parents what happened." Zelda said.

"I understand." Link said, between each word was a quiet sniffle, and a tear or two.

"Now go, and remember that you will see Navi again." Zelda said bring his head from her shoulder, lifting it up, so that they had eye contact.

Link stood, using his hand to wipe away the last tears, holding the sword in his right hand, his shield in his left, Triforce shinning on his right hand, proudly. Link nodded at Zelda and ran off, like a rocket. Zelda stood up and looked at the sky, after a minute she brung her head back down to normal view and started to walk home, knowing that Josh probably was already.

"Mother," She said to herself. " _why don't you come home already_?"

* * *

Link ran as fast as he could, trying to get to his foster home before dusk, but he knew that would not be happening. He knew that tonight he had to watch the baby foster kids and they would be mad at him if he wasn't there on time, Link took a left turn, going onto home street, then stopped, turned left again and opened a door, the door into the foster home.

"I'm Back!" Link called, no one answered, Link walked inside checking on the babys and looking to his left after. "Weird, where is everyone?" he asked putting his sword and sheild down in their rightfull place.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone one said as they jumped out form behind the couch, Link jumped and truned to see them.

"Don't do that, I got attacked by a darknut already today." Link said.

"_That's the third one this week_!" A woman said, about in her 30ties, blond hair, and by the name of Rose, she had never told Link her last name because she kepted it secret, not even the book of secrets of the house knew what her last name was.

"Yeah, one on Monday, one on Tuesday and know one on today, Wednesday." Link said, taking of his sweatshirt, a greenish blueish color.

"Wow." A little boy said by the name of Kiko.

"Hey Rose, I think everyone wants to know this question I am going to ask, so please tell the truth." Link said.

"What?" Rose asked, the rest of the people's eyes went onto Rose.

"What is your last name?" Link asked.

Silence.

"Please, tell me." Link said.

More Silence.

"Please?" Link asked.

"_H-"_ She started.

"H? What h?" Link asked.

"I promised some one I would not tell." Rose said.

"we'll keep it a secret." Kiko said.

"ok." Rose said.

Link grinned.

"_My last name is Hyrule_." Rose said.

Link fell over, passing out on the ground right in front of Rose.

**_Surprise surprise, well what do you think? Too many updates in one day? Anyways, who do you think Rose is? Please tell me in your review! And also tell my why you think Zelda said : "Mother, why don't you come home already?"_**

**_I just want to know how much I am letting you people know as I write the story! Still Don't own the game!_**

**_Peace out!_**


	5. Simple mistakes

**_Ok, thanks for the reviews... Shadow Archer almost got it right! Great Job! Anyways I'll give you the last sentence from the last chapter!_**

_Link fell over, passing out on the ground right in front of Rose._

"_Link_!" Rose said, picking him up and holding him in her arms. "Get the hospital." rose said and Kiko ran to the phone.

After a minute he put down the phone, then ran to rose who held Link. "There coming." Kiko said and looking at Link, puzzled. "How could this happen?" He asked.

"I don't know." Rose said.

"Maybe we should tell his closest friend..." Kiko said.

"Who's that?" Rose asked.

"_Zelda Hyrule_." A Teenage girl said, which was Malon, she stayed there when her father wasn't home.

"Zelda?" Rose asked. "_Zelda Hyrule_?"

"Yes, do you know her?" Malon asked.

"Yes, by news." Rose said.

"Are you sure? Or is she closer than that?" Malon asked.

"I can't tell you that much." Rose said.

The Doctors came into the door, almost taking it down, grabbing Link, and putting him on the holder and bringing him into the Ambulance.

"Call Zelda." Rose said.

"I don't know her number." Malon said.

"_Yes you do_." Rose said.

"Darn! How did you know?" Malon asked.

"It was a guess." Rose lied, smirking when Malon went to the phone.

Malon dialed Zelda's cell phone.

"_Hey you reached Zelda! I'm not here right know if you can't tell, please leave a message! I'll call you when I can_!" Zelda's Voice mail said.

"Great, I will call the castle then." Malon said.

"_Hello this is is the King of Hyrules 1st night, how can I help you_?" A voice said.

"I need to talk to Zelda." Malon said.

"You know you are not suppose to call her on this phone ri-?" He started.

"I Know! Its a real emergency!" Malon said.

"Ok, here she is." he said.

There was a small shuffle on the phone. "_Hello_?" A soft voice asked.

"Zelda! Quick! To the Hospital!" Malon said.

"_Why_?"

"Link passed out!" Malon said.

Silence on the other side of the phone.

"_Zelda_?"

More silence.

"She hung up on me." Malon said putting the phone down to charge.

Rose and Malon ran outside and towards the hospital.

* * *

Zelda pushed the door open and ran inside the hospital, not caring about other people around her. She ran up to the service desk.

"Which room is _Link Hero_ in?" Zelda asked.

"213, but you cant go in, only the foster family can." The lady said.

"But! I'm his _Girlfriend_!" Zelda blurted out, it was a lie and she knew that she had no other choice and she couldn't stop herself.

"Alright, whats your name?" the lady asked.

"_Zelda, Zelda Hyrule_." Zelda said.

"Alright _Princess_, that way." The lady said and pointed to Zelda's right.

Zelda started to run, trying to forget what she said about her and Link, trying to hope no one heared her, and no one will tell her father, the King. She opened the door of room 213, she walked in like a normal person would, and and went to Link. She noticed that Malon was there and someone she did not know.

"_Hi Malon_..." Zelda said and she turned to the lady which was Rose. "I'm _Zelda Hyrule_, your?" Zelda asked.

"Rose, nice to meet you." Rose said and put out her left hand, Zelda put out her right hand which held the triforce. When the two hands touched both Zelda and Rose felt a shock run through them, Zelda did a quick wave in pain.

"Must be stactic." Zelda said and smiled.

_She is very nice, its like she is related to me, _ Rose thought.

"Do you know why Link fainted?" Zelda asked.

Malon and Rose looked at each other. "_Nope_."

Link started to move and all three girl turned so they could see him. Link's eyes slowly opened, he sat up quickly. "Rose!" He said.

"Yes Link?" Rose asked.

"I cant believe..." Link started.

"Can't belive what?" She snapped.

"_Your last name is Hyrule_." Link said, he didn't notice Zelda until he said those very words.

"What?" Zelda asked, her voice in shocked.

"Link." Rose hissed.

"Rose Hyrule?" Zelda asked herself, trying to remember. "_Aunt Rose_..." Zelda said after a moment.

"Yes honey?" She asked.

"Where's _mother_?" Zelda asked.

"Only my husband knows and he is dead." Rose said.

"Where is her berried?" Zelda asked.

"In the _castle_, in the _Basement_." She said.

"maybe that's why Dad never lets me in there." Zelda said.

"By the way Zelda, how did you get in here?" Malon asked. "Only the foster house can get in here."

"Uhh..." Zelda said.

"What?" Malon asked.

Zelda walked to Malon. "_I acidently told the lady that I was his girlfriend_." Zelda whispered.

Silence.

"Zelda." Link's voice said.

Zelda turned to him. "What?" She asked.

"Will you bring me to the castle?" Link asked.

"won't you get in trouble?" Zelda asked.

Link laughed. "I don't care." Link said and stood up, still in his normal clothes. "But, I will need my sword and Shield."

Zelda nodded and snapped her fingers and Link's sword and shield went to Link." Lets hurry." Zelda said.

"Why dont you use your powers?" Link asked.

"Oh, yeah." Zelda said and transported all of them in the room, bringing them to the castle. They walked inside.

"Zelda! Your home!" The king said, then he noticed Rose. "Rose is that you? My wife's sister?" He asked.

"Yes your highness." Rose said.

"Nice to see you again, Link, Malon, your here too?" He asked.

"Yep." they said.

"Father, I need to go into the basement and talk find uncle Nomoma." Zedla said taiking a step to him.

"No, I will not allow you to go in that dangerous place." He said.

"I have Link! The Hero and I have the triforce!" Zelda said. "I can protect myself!" Zelda yelled.

"Protect yourself from this." He said and frew a statue that was about 10 ft. tall, Zelda called upon Nayru's Love and shielded herself, and the statue broke into pieces after it hit Nayru's Love.

"I protected myself." Zelda said.

"This wont happened again." He said in a angry tone. He stood up and his throne moved and the basement the entrance to the basement was there. "Go now, before I diced to not let you."

"Yes Father." Zelda said, Link and Rose followed Zelda as they walked to the door, Zelda read the insurctions out loud. "When two triforce pieces unite by both attacking at once, the door will open."

"I got an idea, Zelda, you grab my sword with me when I attack." Link said drawing his sword. Zelda grabbed it and both of them stabbed the place where it looked like a blade hole. The door opened and Zelda and Link walked inside first, Rose not far behind.

"It sure is dark." Rose said, but Zelda was already casting Din's Fire.

"_Where is the Light swicth_?" Link asked.

"I think it is over there." Zelda said and walked down the stairs faster, making it harder for the other two to keep up. Zelda turned the light swicth on and they saw everything, dust, skeletons, TVs, video games, and whatever you can imagine. "Where is he?" She asked.

"Over there, the tomb." Rose said.

"Ok, Link, you open it." Zelda said as they walked to it.

"Aye aye." Link said. The tomb slowly opened and tons of dust came out, Zelda looked inside and sheirked. His Bones were the only thing left.

"Should I try and use my powers to contact him?" Zelda asked.

"Yes." Rose said.

"Alright, please be quiet." Zelda ordered, the skeleton started to move, bones started to come out of the tomb, Link and Rose started to back away. "Its ok, he's just saying Hello." Zelda said, her hands on her head, focusing.

"R-rose?" It asked.

"Yes dear?" She asked.

"_Your sister is- is at-z-Zora-river- helping- out- the- Zora-'s_" It said and falling over, then Link noticed how much power Zelda had used and ran over to her. Zelda fell and Link caught her and just in time too.

"Don't try to hard Zel." Link said with a smile.

"_Ha ha_." Zelda said.

**_Ok, just to let you people know, I still have alot of chapters ahead of this one which is typed! So keep on reviewing! Spell check: Check!_**

* * *


	6. So you are who?

So Link and Zelda were off, trying to get to Zora river, it was too far for Zelda to teleport so they had to ride on horseback. Link wore the hero's clothes and Zelda wore the proper dress, pass down from generations. Epona, the horse, was trying to run as fast as it could, trying not to take any breaks and not trying to slow down as they went to Zora river.

"_Link, if my mother had been at Zora river, then how come you had never seen her_?" Zelda asked, night about to fall, almost at the northeastern part of Hyrule field.

"I don't know Zel, maybe she was like one of them." Link said, his eyes opened wide, so he can protect Zelda from enimies.

About midnight they reached the Zora river, hoping to find more clues to find Zelda's mother, or if you are royal, the Queen. Epona stopped when they can to the entrance, letting Link tie her up. Then Link and Zelda walked inside, hoping to find the Queen.

There was allot of heat for some odd reason and it became hotter as the two teens walked closer to the river. Zelda stopped and helded out a hand to stop Link, she looked around and Took a step inside the river, the quickly jumped out like it was on fire. "Link," She said. "_Zora river is being burned down_."

"Not anymore." Link said running up the walk way, trying to get to the city inside Zora River. Zelda started to run towards him, ignoring the hot water that she was stepping on.

"Link Wait! You don't know how to put out the fire!" Zelda yelled chasing him with all of her might, catching up to him was easy but, making him stop was another. Zelda put out her hand and tried to grab him, making her fall, then quickly getting up and cacthing up again. She figured out the only thing she could do, tackle him. So she tackled him, making both of them fall and crash into the ground.

"What are you doing?" Link asked, frustrated.

"Stopping you, you don't know how to put out a fire." Zelda said holding him down.

"So?" Link asked, wanting to get free.

"So? What are you going to do if you don't know how to put out a fire like this?!" Zelda yelled.

"I... _Don't know_." Link said defeated.

"Listen to me, I will call upon the water spirit and ask her to help us and take out the fire by using the water." Zelda said.

"OK, do it." Link said, trying to move. "Hey uh Zelda?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"_Can you get off of me_?" He asked.

Zelda blushed. "Yeah, of course." She said, voice shaky. She got off of Link, and stood up, and started to concentrate.

"You can do it." Link said to himself.

"_Spirit of Water, please help me and the hero on saving Zora river by taking out the fire with water_." Zelda said, her eyes closed, it looked like she was praying but, standing up. A glowing light surrounded Zelda, and she opened her eyes, water began to go everywhere, taking out the fire where ever it was, even not in Zora river. "_Thank you Water Spirit_." Zelda said after the fire was out.

"That was... cool.." Link said, his eyes wide.

"Come on you, we got to find the Zora King." Zelda said starting to walk to the stairway, Link followed after her, wacthing his step and Zelda's.

"Hero, Princess, it has been a little while hasn't it? Now, are you here for business or just to say hello." The Zora King asked.

Zelda took a step to the king. "We are here for business your highness." She said.

His eyes went onto Zelda. "What do you need Zelda?" He asked.

Zelda took a breath. "I need to know where my mother is, her step-brother Nomoma, said she is here." She said.

His eyes softened, making it harder to have eye contact with Zelda. "I have heared of no one of Nomoma, And I never saw anyone new come ever since 12 years ag-" He started.

"She left 12 years ago." Zelda said.

"Well... it looked like a Zora." He said.

"She could have dressed up! She was very good at that!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Do you want to tell you where it is?" He asked.

"Yes, please." Zelda said, her voice soft.

"_Nolat_! Come here!" The king yelled, a young Zora ran up to him.

"Yes sir?" it asked.

"Where does _Jokala yoka_ live?" He asked.

"15 river drive sir." It said.

"Thank you _Nolat_, go get yourself some fun stuff to do." He said and gave him some rubies, about 1,000. "Did you two hear that?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Link and Zelda said calmly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" He said, trying to hurry them.

Zelda and Link ran off, trying to find River drive first, then 15, but their first problem was that Link was kinda shocked.

"Zelda?" Link asked.

"Yeah?" Zelda asked stopping.

"Why do you think she ran away?" Link asked, worried.

"I don't know Link." Zelda said.

"Do you think it was because she hated you father, or you or Josh?" Link asked.

"What are you implying?" Zelda asked.

"Nothing, its just weired." Link said walking to her and hugging her tight. "I just don't want you to be said if she doesn't want to come back."

"I would be fine Link, I will be fine." Zelda said, returning the hug.

They stopped hugging, Link turned towards River Drive. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." Zelda said and they started to walk down River Drive, they immediately saw 15, it was the inly one left from the fire, and for some odd reason it was in excellent shape.

"Odd." Link said walking to it, hoping it was going to have some magic thing to push him back so he would have to potect it, but it didn't, it was like an ordinary house.

"It would be smart to knock." Zelda said walking to the door, and knocking on it. The knock echoed throughout the house, and Link and Zelda could hear it. Footsteps could be heared. Then the door handle started to move, then the door opened. A beautiful Zora stood before them, not an average size though, like an average Human size.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Zelda Hyrule." Zelda said and put out a hand, wanting to shake hers.

"Hyrule aye? I know a Hyrule who moved into this neighborhood 15 years ago, very nice person." She said.

"Really? Who?" Zelda asked.

"_Me_." She said and opened the door more, letting Zelda inside.

"Wait! Don't forget about me!" Link called walking inside before the door closed.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"Link Hero, the Hero of time." Link said.

"Oh really? So you saved this young girl right here?" She asked.

"Yes." Link said.

"That's very nice of you Link." She said and lead them into the living room.

"I have a question mam, how did your house survive the Fire?" Zelda asked.

"Luck." She said.

"That's awesome." Zelda said.

"Now sit please, and I will tell you a story from 15 years ago, and you guess who I am." She said, and the two teens sat down.

"_About 15 years ago, I was talking to my husband, Kingroll, we were arguing, yes, like always. Then, my five year old daughter walks into the room, tears forming in her beautiful Blue-Violet eyes_-" She said and took a long breath, Link glanced at Zelda, and almost fainted when he saw the Blue-Violet eyes that Zelda has. "- _and she was looking at me and my husband, with great fear and sorrow._

"_Then she ran out of the room, indicating that she was upset, and wanting this fight to stop. But it seemed like My Husband Kingroll, and I were never going to stop, so, I Told My Daughter, not my son, that I was leaving, and maybe never coming back_.

"_She went into tears again, crying and choking from crying too hard, upset. I knew I had to go soon, but I also knew that Kingroll would hate me even more so when I left my family I kissed him and I gave him a note, a note that I hope that my kids or now adays, teens has not read, but since I am so nice, I will tell you what it said._

"_Kingroll, I am sorry to leave you but we are fighting too much, our kids are to upset and not listening to us, not caring about their own life and trying to stop us from fighting. But I have one question, why did you want to fake fight with me? Why do you want our kids to be sad? Its not right! I don't get why you are doing this to them? Is this because of what they did to me about two months ago? When they attacked me when the couldn't go with us to the game? I am tired of you trying to make their life perfect like yours, because, not everyone is perfect! Heck! No one is perfect! So stop trying to make their life like your life! Because they want to make their own Life! Your Wife, soon to be gone, Zelda Hyrule._

Zelda and Link stared in disbelief and tried to remember all what she had said. "Zelda Hyrule?" Zelda asked.

"Also, you only have one guess each." She said.

"And if we get it wrong both times?" Link asked.

"You die." She said.

Link jumped. "What? I'm not doing this if I get it wrong and so does Zelda!" He said.

"Link, we have no choice, she told us the story, and now we have to ." Zelda said.

"Alright.. are you Zelda's ..." Link started and Zelda stared at him, he had already gotten himself into this deep of trouble, and she knew that he would get it wrong. _"...Aunt?"_ He asked.

**_I gave you another cliffhanger who ever is reading this story._**

**_- The name Nolat is my Last name spelled backwards, Talon._**

**_Please review!_**

**_Spell check: Check!_**


	7. As soon as I find someone important

**_Yes, I'm alive if anybody was wondering, this is the last sentence from the last chapter._**

_"Alright.. are you Zelda's ..." Link started and Zelda stared at him, he had already gotten himself into this deep of trouble, and she knew that he would get it wrong. "...Aunt?" He asked._

"No, bye Hero." She said and a pit trap opened from underneath him and he fell with the chair, you could hear the screams, the pain and sorrow.

Zelda ran over to the trap door and knelled down. "Link!" She screamed into the hole, hoping he could hear hear but she could only hear herself, then the door closed and Zelda was left, stuck to find out who this person was. "_Your gonna kill me anyway right? Because you don't want my father to torcher me anymore? Ain't that right_?" Zelda asked, her head turning to the 'Zora'.

"Maybe, it depends." She said.

"_Please, don't kill the hero, everyone needs him. What is wrong with you? Why do you want to hurt innocent people! Why? Why_?!" Zelda yelled at the 'Zora'.

"I don't want to hurt innocent people Zelda, I don't want _Lord Gannondorf_ to know who I am." She said.

"Is that it? It is _Mo_-" Zelda stopped, knowing that if she said _mother,_ she could be wrong.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Nothing." Zelda said.

"Say or else, I will make you watch your hero die in pain." She said.

"No." Zelda refused, then like magic, Link came out of no where and was started to be tourchered.

"Now will you tell me?" She asked.

Zelda tackled her. "Stop it please! Don't do it! Don't kill him please!" She yelled. "_Please Mother, please_." She said quietly hoping that she was right, crying, because she didn't want Link hurt.

"Zelda, as you said mother, you gave an answer, and I have to tell you..." She said.

Silence.

"_You are right my daughter_." She said hugging the now crying girl, letting Link go. "Its ok." She said, hoping the teenage girl will understand.

"If you left Father because of what he did, will you ever come back to the castle?" Zelda asked between tears.

"Zelda, he wanted me to leave, showing that he could teach you and your brother how to be proper people, but, your going to a public school?" She asked.

"Yes, a public school, were doing fine there, Josh and I wanted to leave private school, we hated it, so he changed us to public school." Zelda said without tears forming in her eyes.

Link stood up. "I think we should go now, because school is going to start in 5 hours." Link said, indeacting the girls to get up. Zelda stood up and looked at her watch, and swore.

"Zelda!" Her mother warned.

"Sorry." She said and walked to the door, ready to leave. "Coming?"

"Yes." Her mother said and walked to the door, opened it and let Zelda and Link follow. The breeze was cold and awkward, like some evil had came. Link pulled out his sword and Jumped in front of Zelda and her mother expecting trouble.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked, trying to keep her cool.

"Protecting you two from danger." Link said, keeping his eyes wide opened.

"Like theirs any danger in Zora river, come on Link! Lets get going!" Zelda said taking a step ahead of him, making him jump and grab her hand and pull her back. "What the heck was that for?!" She asked, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Theres something there." Link said, sword still ready.

"_Theres something there alright, you and your big imagination_." Zelda said and walked in front of Link again making him have to follow her, also making the Queen go too.

Nothing evil was in sight.

"_See? Nothings he_-" She started and got picked up from a black thing, very huge. "_This make me think of the Shadow Temple when Kariko village was burning_..."

"Zelda!" Link yelled and jumped, using his sword he tried and slash the black thing but only failed.

"Help me!" Zelda yelled and tried to kick it but failed like Link.

"I'm coming Zelda!" Link called and swung his sword in a 360, making the sword acuttly cutting it. Zelda fell and Link ran to catch her, it was an easy catch, but Link couldn't hide his blush on his face.

"T-Thanks." Zelda said.

"No problem Princess, anytime." Link said putting Zelda down.

"Come on you two, lets go." The Queen said, starting to walk in front of them. Zelda and Link followed, hoping the Shadow beast would not follow. _The Shawdow turned into a figure of a man, and smirked, then very sneakaly followed the three people._

Once they got to Hyrule Field Link looked around for Epona, who wasn't there. "I thought I left Epona here." Link said, turning to Zelda.

"You did." Zelda said.

Link took out the Ocarina of Time and put it against his lips, and began to blow, so he was playing it, he was playing Epona's song. He was about to finish when someone took the Ocarina of time out of his hands. Link looked up, seeing a shadow, but in a human form. "Dark Link!" Link yelled, pulling out his sword, and ready to fight. "Give back the Ocarina of Time!" He yelled.

Dark Link smirked. "You mean this piece of junk?" He asked, holding it so tight that it could break.

"That's not a piece of Junk!" Link yelled. "That is very important to The King of Hyrule!"

"Is it?" He asked, eyes staring at Link, then he laughed and said."I wounder how made the king would be if I broke it?"

"Don't you dare!" Zelda yelled taking a step in front of Link.

"Oh, I dare." Dark Link sneered.

With a quick whip with her right hand, the Ocarina flew out of his grip, then went on top of the tree. "Get it now." Zelda said with a grin.

"Alright." He said and ran to the tree, and started to climb it.

"Oh no you don't!" Link called and ran to the tree as well, striking Dark Link with the sword, making Dark Link fall and crash to the ground. "I wont let you." Link said.

"If you don't move, I'll kill you!" Dark Link called, standing up, like he didn't get hit.

"Never!" Link yelled, Dark Link started to attack Link, making Link dodge and run out of they way, Dark Link followed instead of getting the Ocarina. The Queen of Hyrule Sheirked, not wanting to watch. Zelda watched, hoping to have Link win and defeat this Dark Link once and for all. Dark Link hit Link, making Link fall, and frew him to the other side of him, making Link become paralyzed.

"Link!" Zelda yelled and charged at Dark Link, kicking him and ran towards Link, and ready to potect him.

"You are a fool Princess, try and protect your self from this." Dark Link said, shooting a very big dark Aura beam, about double the size of the dark beast Gannon. Zelda called upon Nayru's love and tried to protect herself and Link, Nayru's love almost breaking when getting hit by the Aura.

"Stay in there Link.." Zelda said, looking at him then at Dark Link, he smiled while attacking the princess.

"I wonder what Gannondorf would do If I killed both of them..." He sneered, rather happy for an villain.

Nayru's love started to fade away, making the Aura beam stronger and hitting the two Hylains, Zelda going flying and Link being hit. Zelda looked up, seeing Dark Link with the master sword in both hands, right above the hurt Link, and ready to kill him. Zelda screamed for his mercy, making Dark Link look at her and smirk in his evil way, and sent some dark smoke her way, making Zelda to try and get to her feet as soon as possible. Zelda watched it with great catcion, remembering what it did earlier and what it can do. It went right on top of Zelda, waited a minute and came of, making Zelda fall and the Shadow took the figure of Zelda. Zelda swore, making dark Zelda laugh.

"Stuped Princess, there is no way you can kill me." She said, making Zelda glare at her and use din's fire. Dark Zelda laughed again. "That will never work."

"Then what about a sword?" Zelda asked, getting a sword out of nowhere and attacking Dark Zelda on surprise, Dark Zelda put her hands where the sword has, her evil heart. Zelda ignored her and looked at Link and Dark Link. "Link!" Zelda cried and ran towards him but with the only energy Dark Zelda had she held Zelda, unable for Zelda to save Link. "Mother, Help!" Zelda cried.

The queen turned and looked at the horrible situation, she gasped and tried to look away and she knew she couldn't look away, she could not let the hero who saved her daughter die. the queen snapped her fingers, and Dark Link stopped his sword about a inch away from Link, Link still tried to move but failed, he was stuck, but how long no one knew. The the queen looked at her daughter who was being held by magic by Dark Zedla, the queen simply put her head to the side the Dark Zelda turned to a cloud and disappeared, Zelda lightly fell and ran towards the Links.

"Link, what is wrong?" Zelda asked, igroning Dark Link who was very close as well.

Link couldn't say anything, _he was turning purple_, Zelda gasped and looked at Dark Link and kick him where he didn't wanted to be kicked and he fell over.

"Mother, come here!" Zelda yelled, making her mother come over to the bloody Link.

"Zelda, he can't breave." She said and picked up Link.

"We have to g- the _ocarina of Time_!" Zelda said and used the triforcce to simply give it to her, she put her self back to back with her mother and played the purle of Light, bringing them to the temple of time. "Hurry, to The castle!"

"Zelda, we might be too late." He mother said and made Zelda look at Link, she was right, _Link was really blue and no breath at all meant death_.

"Lay him down on the triforce mom, i will do something." Zelda said and knelled down, where you got transported if you used the Ocarina of time to bring you to the Temple of time. The queen put Link down and let Zelda do the work, Zelda first tried using the triforce but that failed.

"That only means one thing Zelda." Her mother warned.

"Cpr, I know." _Zelda and opened Link's mouth and waited a few seconds, to see if he could get some air, then she brung her face to his and like a kiss put her lips on top of his and blew inside the non-breathing Link, after ten seconds she came up, looking at Link, only a little less blue. "He is dieing.." Zelda cried, then pushed hard on his chest three time then repeated what she did before that. She looked at him again, even less blue_ , "No.." _she did it again, this time hoping three was a charm, after she did it for the tired time blowing into the mouth of a hero, she had a breath come back to her, a faint one though, but that made her blush crazily. She stopped and Looked at Link, removing her lips, his eyes were open_.

"What happen-"

"Shh..." Zelda said and indicated her mother to pick Link up, and she went back to back again and this time used Faros Wind and transported herself, her mother and Link to the throne room, where, sat her angry father.

"**_WHO IS THIS_**?" He asked, making Zelda jump.

"_This, father_," Zelda stopped. "_is your Wife_." Zelda said to him, one knee on the ground.

"Zelda?" He asked and looked at the Queen with great hope.

"Yes Kingroll?" She asked, holding the hurt Link.

"I am sorry, now, we will heal Link today, and Zelda get some sleep and get ready for school." He said referring to the Princess Zelda and she made her way off, not hoping her father will figure out what happened today, or was it yesterday?

Zelda walked up to her room, but only to be stopped by her half awake brother, Josh.

"What is it now?" She asked, tired.

"Where have you been? You and Link saved us and left us there alone!" He complained.

Zelda sighed. "I had to heal Link and he saw Navi, then she left and Link had to go home and... Its to long of a story, i'm too tired to tell it right now." Zelda said and opened to the door to her room. "Night, Josh." She said with a tired tone.

"Night Princess..." He said.

Zelda made her way to her bed which wasn't that comfy but every time she would try and tell her father he would yell, which would get herself in trouble. She changed into her night gown and checked the time, _1 am, only 5 hours of sleep, great..._

_She put her head down on her pillow and put herself asleep, trying to forget about Link for a while, but that never happened during her Nightmare._

**_Happy for another chapter? Keep up those reviews! I love to read them!_**

**_Spell check: Check!_**


	8. What happens in class, stays in class

_Zelda screamed, and sat right up in her bed, and looked at her clock, 5:55, that was good enough for her, but her nightmare was her big worry of the day, would she be able to survive a day without Link at school?_

Sho got out of bed and walked to her bureau and changed into some jeans and a light blue short sleeve shirt, she grabbed her dark blue sweatshirt which had a hood and put it on, and grabbed her empty backpack and heads towards the dining room for breakfast. As she entered the room, she could hear Josh and her father fighting about what happened yesterday and why Josh went to the Pizza place not Malon's. When Zelda entered in the door, _all eyes went onto her, whatching her every movement until she spoke up_. "What?" She asked and everyone blinked.

"Josh said you said you two wanted to go to the Pizza place." The King said, his voice booming from the other side of the table.

"What?! He asked me if I wanted to go with our friends to the Pizza place and have Pizza and hang out!" Zelda said with anger, looking right at Josh._ He smiled, knowing what he had done to get Zelda in trouble_.

"No! I didn't say anything!" Josh lied, he always wanted Zelda grounded so he could get anything he wanted.

_The Queen looked at her kids, Zelda was angry, and Josh had a lieing face on_. "_Why are they fighting? They had never fought when they were younger.." She thought and got back to cooking._

"So you are saying Zelda, that your friends called Josh up and asked him if you two wanted to go the Pizza place?" He asked.

"Yes, he entered my room yesterday, knocking, and asked me if I wanted to go." Zelda said, knowing that she was winning this fight.

"And Josh, is this true?" He asked.

"Yes." He said softly, not wanting to lose another fight with Zelda.

"But, Zelda, you lied to me." He boomed and Josh looked right up and smirked at Zelda.

"Her aunt owns the Pizza Place!" Zelda said, and it was true, he aunt did own it.

"She does?" He asked, his voice still booming.

"Yes father, yes she does." Zelda said, knowing that she just won another fight against Josh.

"Josh, you are grounded." The King said and Zelda smirked and stopped when someone entered through the door.

"Sir Kingroll?" A voice called.

"Yes Impa?" He asked.

"It is time for Zelda and Josh to go to school." Impa said and looked at Zelda, she knew something was wrong by the way Zelda was like.

Zelda and Josh stood up, grabbed their backpacks and left in a ordinary fashion, the proper way to the King. When Zelda left the room Impa followed Zelda, needing to get a word out of her. "What is wrong Zelda?" Impa asked.

"Nothing." Zelda lied, trying to avoid eye contact with the Sheikah.

"Stop Lying, Zelda, it doesn't work on me." Impa said.

"_My nightmare that I had last night_," Zelda stopped. " _is coming alive_." Zelda said, scared and left the room and started to wait for the bus that picked up the two royal family kids.

"What takes the bus so long?" Josh asked, unhappy already by the King.

"Well, we are 5 minutes early, like last year." Zelda said and looked down the road, also hoping for it to come early.

Those Five minutes were so long because they never spoke to each other after that time untill the bus came from around the corner.

"Ladies First." Josh said.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Zelda asked, getting onto the bus.

"So, I might not be grounded for a longer time." Josh said and sat with Jake. Zelda sat with no one today, she usually sat with Malon or Saria, basically Link though, he was the closest one to her, in distance of course. Or maybe in love too.

"Hey Zelda!" A voice said, from the seat next to her, Zelda always sat in the last two seats, it was like people wanted her to sit there, and as a senior, it really made her popular, more popular than she wanted.

Zelda turned her head so she could see who she was talking to, Midna."Hey, sorry I didn't sit with you." She said and the bus took off, leaving the bus stop that Zelda and Josh stay at, which in fact, was not the castle, just a normal house.

"_It's ok, by the way, were is you friend, Link, or is he your boyfriend_?" Midna asked with a laugh which made Zelda blush.

"One. He is not my boyfriend, Two. He is badly hurt." Zelda said, still blushing.

"_Not yet_." Midna said and then realized the slight anger that was in Zelda's eyes. "Sorry." She said with a smile which Zelda forgave.

"Anything new the the twilight realm?" Zelda asked, still wanting to talk to some one and her nightmare come more true.

"Nothing much, just Zant's ghost haunting me, again." Midna said and Zelda was shocked, she said the same exact thing in her Nightmare. "Whats wrong Zel?"

Zelda snapped out of it. "Nothing, just a little scared." She said and looked towards the front of the bus where the six graders sat, she was hoping to see Aryll, Link's little sister.

"You had another Nightmare right? And its coming to life?" Midna asked and Zelda nodded lightly, still looking for Aryll.

"_Where is Aryll_?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, she didn't come on today." Midna said, and sighed. "Let me guess, she was not on in your nightmare."

"No, she was on." Zelda said and Midna was looking also in the front to find her. "My life is going to weired..."

Midna laughed. "Yeah it is."

* * *

Zelda sighed as she got off the bus, she had Hyrule History first with Mr.Dorf, and she already didn't like this class, and it will be more boring without Link there either.

As she entered the classroom with great cation she took her seat in the back row, she notice Helena also not there, she smiled, no one to bother her during class, also, no one to make fun of her when she shows the Ocarina of time.

"Miss. Hyrule, please, play us a tune of the _Ocarina of Time_." Mr. Dorf said, his voice low and mysterious. Zelda walked up to the front of the class room.

"What tune?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"What tune do you want to her class?" He asked.

"uhhh..." The class answered.

"_Epona's song_!" Malon said, lifting her head up from her desk.

"_No! Saria's song_!" Saria said.

"_Song of Time_!" Ruto said, and everyone looked at her. "What? It is the song that _opened the door of time_."

"That sounds good, play the song of time." Mr. Dorf said and nodded at Zelda.

Zelda brung the Ocarina of Time to her lips and played the Song of Time, the room filled with the song, some people came in tears and other people stared in amazement. After the song was done she looked around, bringing the Ocarina of Time away form her lips and putting it away.

"Thank you Zelda." Mr. Dorf said and Zelda went back to her seat, wishing Link could have heared it, but even far away he was, he heared it, and woke up and looked around and smile then said: "_Zelda."_

Zelda started to look out the window, she knew that this whole year was going to be about the Ocarina of Time, she knew that she was already acing this class.

"Zelda, what song is the one to open up the gate to Zora's Domain?" Mr.Dorf asked, noticing that she was not paying attention.

But, like she was, she quickly answered. "_My lullaby_." She said and felt so embarrassed.

"Right." He said and looked around the room, knowing that he should do group projects. "_Ok, I am going to put you in groups to work about the tree spiritual stones, I know Mr. Hero and Miss. Hyrule will ace this, so I will put them in a group and they will have to bring in the stones and tell me how they got them, and Miss. Hyrule will have to play us the songs that Mr. Hyrule learned during that time_."

Zelda took in a breath, then looked away form him, ignoring that she would have to learn it with the hurt Hero, who, in fact was not in school. Then silently said. "Joy."

Malon turned her head to see Zelda, she was bored, upset, and tired, Malon thought of all of the things Zelda had to do every day. "Hey, you don't mind helping me tonight on this?" Malon asked.

Zelda turned her head to face Malon's, and mouthed. "I don't mind."

"_Malon, you will be paired up with Helena_." Mr. Dorf said, and Malon almost face faulted and looked at Mr. Dorf who was smirking, like he heared what the two girls said. "Yokka you are paired with Kiki." Mr. Dorf went on, trying to make some good parings and bad ones. Zelda knew that he put herself with Link so he could get some more information on the two people. But putting them together and giving him all of the information, is Navi right about Mr. Dorf Being Gannondorf?

Zelda sighed and looked at her empty notebook, which, in fact, was supposed to be used for notes in this class, but, she knew everything about this subject. She felt a cold shiver go down her spine, turned her head, expecting to see something there, but nothing was, she thought it was herself doing that, but being unsure was not an option when she was worried about Mr. Dorf being Gannondorf.

"ok, class, you may start." Mr. Dorf said and the classroom got nosiy within the minute, everyone started to talk, but ahve of the kids were not even talking about What Link did during that time, they talk about their life.

Both Zelda's and Malon's shot up.

"What?" He asked.

"Are partners aren't here." They said in union, then looking at each other with a smile.

"Well, for right know, Zelda, you teach her some stuff." He said and looked away form the two girls, they both smirked.

"Ready to learn?" Zelda asked, in a teacher voice, joking around.

"Yes mam." Malon said as a child, who sounded was five years old.

"_First things first, One day when Link was sleeping in his own in Kariko village, he was woken up by a fairy, whose name is Navi, Navi was a helpful fairy, but an annoying one, she wouldn't shut up when it came to dungeons_..." Zelda took a breath.

"Then what teacher? Then what?" Malon asked, still in her kid tone.

"_Well, Navi told Link that she was sent by the Great Deku Tree, who rules Kariko forest. So Link went towards the entrance of the great deku tree but, was stopped by a little kid, by the name of middo, he was the same ago of Link, same size too. He told Link that link could not pass unless Link had a sword and Shield_.." Zelda said, taking a breath then looking at the clock and thought, Fifty more minutes of story time.

"So had did he get it?" Malon asked, not in her child tone.

"_First, Link got some Rubees and purchased a Deku Shield, then enter this place and found a kiroko sword, Link ran to Middo, showing it off, and Middo let Link enter. Then Link went to the Great Deku Tree, and it told him that something is attacking it, so he asked Link to save him._

"_After Link saved the Great Deku Tree from the evil creature which Link founded out was from Gannondorf, The Great Deku Tree could not Live any longer so he gave the koriki emerald to Link, and told Link to meet me, Princess Zelda. Then, after those words, he died."_ Zelda said, finishing the first spiritual stone story.

"Wow, I never knew there was a Great Deku Tree.." Malon said, amassed of what Zelda said. "Please! Tell me more!"

"_So, He finnaly got to me, and I told h_-" Zelda started but Mr. Dorf came up to her.

"I think you told her enough." He said.

"What? I only told her about The Koriki Emerald story." Zelda said, looking at her teacher, know, she relized, that he had orange hair, in the same way of Gannon.

"And all of the information about how he got it! They were supposed to figure that out on their own!" He yelled at her, making the whole class look at them.

"Well I am sorry! You should have told me what to tell her!" Zelda said, her face right up to Mr. Dorf.

"_Do you know who I am_?" He asked in a hissing voice.

"Nope, don't really want to either." Zelda said and it was like he burst into flames of anger.

"**Out**! **_Office_**! _Right Now_!" He yelled, Zelda simply grabbed her things and walked to the door, and looked at him one more time, and this time, she saw the greenish skin. She opened the door and stepped outside the classroom, and taking a left, and entering the office, Mr. Yoka noticed her and looked at her with great fear, the best student of Hyrule High, in detention?

"Ah, Zelda, Detention?" Mr. Yoka asked her and she nodded, her anger was going down for now, but who knew what could be happening in that class now. "Your Princable, Daurina, is in a meeting right now, he will be out in a few." He said and indacted for her to take a seat. She was sorta happy, the Sage of Fire, Daurina, was her Princeable, who, always liked to see her.

The door burst opened, and many people left, but Zelda knew who, The sages. Zelda saw that Impa's eye saw her and she quickly turned, not wanting Impa to know more. "Ok, were is the next student?" Daurina's voice boomed from the other side of the room.

"She is over there sir." Mr. Yoka said and pointed to Zelda, who was reading a magazine and stopped when Mr. Yoka said that and put it away and walked towards Daurina.

"_Zelda_?" He asked. "_Zelda Hyrule got sent to the office_?"

"Yes sir, by Mr. Dorf." Mr. Yoka said. " She's Lucky that he didn't bring her down here by himself."

"Come on Zelda, to my office." He said, somewhat angry. She followed, knowing that people who were walking by saw her, and were astounded. "Take a seat," He said and sat in his chair, Zelda sat down, not feeling that great. " now, what did you do?"

"I was supposed to teach my friend Malon, during class about the tree stones, then he yelled at me because I told her too much, then I said ' you should have told me what I should have told her.' Then he hissed at me. 'Do you know who i am?' and I said, 'Nope, don't really want to either." Zelda said in one huge breath, and Daurina sighed.

"Why would you do that Zelda? You are one of the top students here." He asked, waiting a response from the princess.

She turned her head away. "He was getting me angry, and Link's Fairy, Navi, said that his first name was _Gannon, and his laft name is Dorf, make sense?_Gannon Dorf, _Gannondorf_?" She said, still trying to avoid eye contact.

Daurina smiled. "As I hoped, you were the first to figure out, and did you see the orange hair and green skin?" He asked, and her head turned to see his face, the goron she always knew.

"Yes, yes I did." Zelda said, adding a smile onto her face, and making eye contact.

"Well, I suppose, go back to class, and this time be care full." He said and she got up and smiled at him, and simply looked ahead at the door and opened it, Daurina always let her off the hook.

_As she went back to the classroom, she looked only at her feet, nothing else, she didn't want to talk to anyone. Once she got to the classroom, it was silent, even more silent when Mr. Dorf was talking. She opened the door, and her eyes widened, There stood, half the class hurt and badly injured, and Mr. Dorf, with blood coming down form his lips. She gazed upon this, and without thinking took a seat, in her seat and watched what he would do._

He looked at her with a evil look, and smirked. "_He sent you back, the sage of Fire sent you back_." He asked, and whoever was still up watch this, wanting to know what was between them. She nodded, saying nothing, for her safty and the classes safty. "_So, you think you can still come to this class_?"

"_He sent me back_." She said, her eyes still on Mr. Dorf, he smirked and brung up his right hand, with a quick snap of his fingers, Malon, flinched and fell over, blood coming from her mouth. The rest of the class sheirked besides Zelda, _who had an evil look on her face, anger went through her small,_ "_Delicate_" _body_. "_You evil Gerudo Man_." Zelda said and the class looked at Zelda, and Mr. Dorf Laughed.

"Gerudo? How did you know? _Princess_?" He asked, and how did Zelda not want to the class to know she was the princess, that was the only reason why she left Private School

"_Green hair, orange skin, you are the evil King, Gannondorf_." Zelda said, standing up to her point and the class sheirked in terror, they didn't want to hear that name ever again.

"So, Zelda, you figured out. Good job, as I would say to my lovely Gerudo people, but, you and your class mates are Hylains, simple Hylains who never be nice to us Gerudos." He sneered, looking at her with great cation, knowing what kind of power she had within her, _she looked at him then the clock, 15teen more minutes of him_.

"You should not hurt these innocent people! Stop now! and let them go! All you want is me!" Zelda yelled, her eyes with pure hatred. The class looked at her, _and thought, is she crazy?_

"You are right Zelda, or should I say again, Princess Zelda." He said and looked around the classroom, and smirked. "Class, what do you have to say?" He asked.

"She's Princess Zelda?" The class said in union.

"Yes, and I told you yesterday too.." Zelda said, annoyed and looked at Gannondorf once more, then the clock, ten more minutes, then she could leave, and that would be, if she would be alloyed. _And of corse, Mr. Dorf, or should Zelda say, Gannondorf, has no class after this, so he could keep them in there longer then supposed to. Zelda looked at Malon, who, was uncatuis, she ran over to her, and picked her head up, then used her other hand t check her pulse. Too low to live much longer._"Let her live! Kill me instead!" Zelda yelled, hey eyes fixed on Gannondorf.

"No, I rather see you friendless." He said.

"You hurt Link, now Malon, who's next? _Saria? The Sage of the forest_?" Zelda asked, her body with too much rage to handle.

"Thats a good idea Princess, I like you way of thought." He said, and smiled lightly at her. "Thank you so much."

Zelda put her head in defeat, she would not win this battle that Gannondorf had put on her, simple tears started to flow from her eyes, and landing on Malon, who was probably dead at this rate. "_You evil man, No one likes you. And no one will_." Zelda said, tears flowing faster down her cheeks as the classmates came to her side, trying to help her and get Gannondorf out of there.

"_Come on Zelda, please, help us._" A voice said, filmier to both Zelda and Gannondorf, she looked up, and smiled, Saria. Zelda had forgotten that Saria was in her History class, and she know has one sage to help her, but Gannondorf could get her too.

"But, I will need help from you Saria, as you know, you are a sage." Zelda said, her voice soft. She gave Malon to a random kid that she did not know yet and stood up, and looked at Saria, how short Saria was making Zelda almost burst into laughter, _How was she suppsed to work with someone smaller than her?_

"Are you ready Zel-" Saria started.

The bell rung and the class ran to the door, and Zelda and Saria picked up Malon and brung her to the nurse, Mrs. Jumko. "What happened?" Mrs. Jumko asked, her eyes on Malon.

"Mr. Dorf hurt her." Zelda said, knowing that Malon could be dead.

"_Her Pulse is too L_- **CALL THE AMBULANCE**!" Mrs. Jumko yelled and both Zelda and Saria jumped, Zelda ran over to phone but Saria got there first and called.

"There coming." Saria said.

"You two, to class. **NOW**." She ordered and they left without another word, and left Malon, Zelda grabbed a piece of paper put of her Binder.

"_Great, L.A with Mr. KIllo_..." Zelda said and waved, and took a left and entered.

**_Thank you for the reviews, they make me happy :), I hope you like this chapter probably the longest one yet. If anyone wants to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl against me on line, just post your name and code and you will find my stuff on my page. I hope to have fun playing against you!_**

**_Spell check: Check_**


	9. meeting some new people

" Miss. Hyrule?"The teacher called.

" Here." Zelda said and quickly took her seat, and she noticed two new kids next to her on both sides.

"Ands that evryone, oh, yes! Meet two new students! _Elisa and Roy_!" (:P) Mr. Killo said, and pointed to the people right next to Zelda on both sides.

The two kids waved and looked at Zelda, who gave a friendly smile. The Girl, Elisa gave a smile back to her and mouthed . "Nice to meet you." and the boy gave a big smile and mouthed. "Hello there, whats your name?"

Zelda very quietly giggled, then mouthed. "Zelda."

"Cool." The boy mouthed, whose name was Roy.

"Today, as like yesterday, is free time, this will go on for the rest of the week." Mr. Killo said and the classroom got nosy.

Roy and Elisa looked around, afaird, they were new to this place, and no one to talk to was not such a good thing, and with only one new person they met, which was Zelda, they had no one to talk to. Zelda looked at Elisa, did she want to talk? Or is she a lonely one?

"Hi there Zelda." A voice said next ot Zelda, who was Roy.

"Hi." Zelda said, and looked at him and smiled. "Where did you come from?"

"_My mother_." Roy said with a laugh while Zelda face faulted.

"Yeah uh, don't listen to him." Elisa said and Zelda turned to see her.

"Thanks." Zelda said and gave a shy smile.

"No problem, uhh... what is your name?" Elisa asked.

"Zelda, Zedla Hyrule." Zelda said, and Elsia smiled.

"So, what is it like aeound here?" Elisa asked, and Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, my big brother, Marth, made us come here because he hear ed his best friend Link, was hurt badly. So, what happened to him?" Elisa asked.

"Oh, " Zelda said, and looked at her feet then at Elisa. " He was attacked last night by Dark Link."

"Who is that?" Roy asked, butting into their conversation.

"One of Links enime, of one the many." Zelda said, and gave Elisa a confused look about Roy.

"Yeah, he is a little of the crazy side." Elisa said.

"So you said you have a brother, what grade is he in?" Zelda asked, trying to keep talking with someone other than Roy.

"You and Roy's, he has blue hair, it sticks out." Elisa said, and Roy's face lifted up.

"_Like your hair does_!" Roy said, Elisa sent a kick towards Roy's way, and kicked him in the shin, which made Roy fall over.

"Nice." Zelda said and Elisa laughed, then they started to talk about their life and about ramdom stuff that they thought they didn't know about.

"I see, you two have gotten to know each other." Mr. Killo said with a smile, then walked away.

The two girls giggled, then smiled. "I guess he is right." Zelda said and Elsia nodded." So, what class do you have next?"

Elisa frowned. "_I am only a freshman, I am only taking Senoir l.A because I am way to good for the other levels_." She said.

"Oh, I am sorry, but, do you have Lunch at 11?" Zelda asked, and Elisa smiled.

"Yes." Elisa said and gave Zelda a quick highfive, Elisa knew that her and Zelda were becoming friends as this class went on.

"Say Zelda, I like your Sweatshirt." Roy said, butting in again, and made Zelda looked at him with a confused look.

"What the hell?" Zelda asked, and Roy walked over to her, and simply put his arm around her. "What kind of person are you?" Zelda asked, slapping his hand and he pulled it away with pain.

"A nice boy." Roy said and Zelda looked away and thought, Pervert.

* * *

Roy was walking down the hallway, Zelda and Elisa had left him there, Zelda was showing Elisa to her way to her next class, and Roy, he stood there, doing nothing, minutes passing. "Hey, are you lost?" A voice asked, and Roy turned to see who it was, a blond teenage boy stood before him, Roy nodded quiclkly. "Ok, I will show you the way."

"What is your name?" Roy asked.

The boy hesitated and said. "Master."

"Ok, Master, show me the way." Roy said and "Master" grinned, _This guy is really gullible._

* * *

Zelda sighed as she entered the Art room, she hated Art, but she was soo good at it that she could not quit, Link loved her pictures, so every time she would get a work of Art done she would give it to him if it wasn't close to his birthday or Chirsmas. Zelda took a seat next to Midna, who stunk at art, failed every year, and it made her go to summer school. Midna never got better, she would always be the same, unless, she practiced every day.

" Ok, class. Today, you can make what ever you want that can take a day to make." The Art Teacher, Mrs. Polita said, and went to her desk.

Zelda stared at her paper and thought of what she was going to do, a picture of her and Link together, in Hyrule field, or at Hyrule casle, it depended. So as Zelda got to work on the two of them, Midna noticed Zelda's fast work and giggled. "Let me quess, you and Link." Midna said and looked at it, even after a minute, the body shapes were done.

"Maybe." Zelda blushed, and went back to work, drawing Link first, His hair, his face, his ears, his clothes, which she made up. Zelda looked at the picture, Link looked hot like that to Zelda, Midna looked at it and giggled again.

"Your blushing again." Midna said, her eyes on the picture.

"Look at your piece of crap." Zelda said put her eyes on Midna's "awesome" Picture.

"Shut up." Midna said and went back to work. Now, Zelda had to work on herself, her hair, her face, her ears, her clothes. That took her about Five minutes to do, then she went to work on the back round, whitch, she dicided, was going to be Hyrule Field. That took half an hour, leaving her tewntyfive minutes to color it with great caction.

"Holy cow Zelda! You finished that before the class ended!" Midna said and looked at her "masterpeice", and sighed.

"And five minutes left too." Zelda said and wrote on the back: To Link, From Zelda. Please, be my friend for ever.

"Aint that cute?" Midna said and laughed, then took in a glare from her friend.

* * *

Zelda sat down at the Lunch table, hoping to see Elisa, Roy, Saria, maybe Marth, and Midna, not Josh. Roy came to Zelda first with "Master." "This is master Zelda." Roy said and "Master" gave a shy smile, both of them knew who he really was.

"_Link_.." Zelda warned Link, who was Master.

"He was too gullible.." Link said and sat down next to her, leaving another side open for Elsia.

"Hey Zelda!" Elisa's voice called, and she sat down next to Zelda, smileing as she came over.

"Hey," She responded, then looked at Link, who was not sure who this person was. " Link, Elsia. Elisa, Link." She introduced.

"Wait a second, you are Marth's little sis right?" Link asked.

"Yes." She said and say Marth, waved her hand, and the blue haired boy walked over.

"hey, uh, do I know you?" Marth asked, looking at Zelda.

"No, I am Zelda Hyrule." Zelda said, looking away and starting to talk to Elisa.

"Ok, this table can go up." The teacher said, and they wen tup, getting their trays, one by one.

"What is that?" Zelda asked, looking at her food. "Is that supposed to be Mac & Cheese?"

"Uh, Yeah." Marth said, also in disguise, and grabbing a chocolate milk. Link sighed and grabbed a orinally milk as Roy grabbed a starberry milk, Zelda and Elisa both grabbed a white mile and laughed, then silently went to the salad bar. Roy took everything on it, his plate full of food. Link took a pack of cookies. Marth simply walked by it, not taking anything. Zelda picked up a Sea dog Biscuit. Elisa got a salad.

"Marth, check. Roy, check, also Roy you need to bring in money tomorrow. Link, check. Zelda, check. Elisa, check." The Lunch lady said and they walked back to the table, and silently ate their lunch.

"Attention please! There is going to be a dance tomorrow! Please come!" The teacher said and got back to sending people up.

"A dance?" Roy asked.

"Its a time where you can hang out with friends or dance to the music." Link said.

"Cool!" Elisa said and started to eat.

Zelda glanced at link and went into shock, didn't he stay home today? "Uh, Link?" She asked and he turned his head.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I thought you were badly injured, and now, here you are in school." Zelda said, still confused.

Link laughed. "Well, something woke me up and I was like new so I came to school. I think it was the song of time."

"Weired." Zelda said, trying to forget about what happened in Mr.Dorfs class, could it have been a dream?

* * *

Zelda sat next to Link in Math, her eyes on the board ahead of her, and Link's eyes were on her, whacthing her take notes, like she needed too, she exceeded every class. Link on the other hand, got mostly B's, nothing more nothing less. Marth sat next to Link, who was ok at math, got a passing grade in his school but, Hyrule high was different.

"MIss. Jambo?" Zelda asked.

"Yes Miss. Hyrule?" Miss. Jambo asked.

"Shouldn't a be 52 and b be 13 so the answer c which we have is 39?" She asked, looking at the board ahead of her then at her notes.

"Yes, thank you." Miss. Jambo said, fxing the problem.

Marth made eye contact with Zelda. "How did you do that?" He mouthed.

"I'm smart." She mouthed.

He stopped the eye contact.

* * *

Link sighed, he had Lanage arts with Mr. Killo. He had to be the wrost teacher, ever.

**_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, AND ELISA IS OWNED BY CALLISTOHIME ON DEVAINTART. Ok, I just wanted to let you people know before you go all crazy on me._**


	10. A game of baseball

Zelda woke up and sighed, it was already Friday, which ment the dance. She got up and dressed herself in a white tang top with a blue short sleved 2nd layered shirt and blue sporty Capri's. She grabbed her dark blue sweatshirt and headed down the stairs to get some breakfast.

"Zelda, no school today, just the dance." Josh said in his pajama's and laughed.

"Damn, I got dressed for nothing." Zedla said and sat down at the table. "Father, after breakfastcan I go see a friend?"

"Whom do you want to see?" He asked.

"Link." Zelda said and Josh chuckled.

"Link? The hero?" He asked and the queen looked at Zelda.

"Just let her." She simply said, she knew what was going through her mind.

"Why?" What if another Dark nut comes?" He asked. "There will be no one to protect her on the way there!"

"Fine, fine." The queen mussed taking her seat next to him.

"So can I?" Zelda asked.

"No." He said and looked at Josh. "And don't get near Josh either, he has _posion ivy_."

Zelda burst out into laughter. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Josh said and looked at his emtpy plate. "Whats for breakfast?"

"Nothing." The King said.

Zelda's cell phone went off and the King and King nodded. "Hello?"

"Hey Zel, its Link so can you come?" His voice asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"My father won;t let me."

"Oh, that's too bad well, see you at the dance."

"Bye." Zelda said and hung up and her heart dropped, he didn't ask her to go to the dance, had he already gotten a date?

"Who was it?" The king demanded.

"Link, he wanted to know if I was coming." Zelda said.

The king raised an eye brow. "Where?"

"To the mall, our friends were going there to hang out." Zelda said. "For Fun."

"Oh," The King said. " then go."

Zelda looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you so much Daddy!" Zelda said and ran over to him and kissed him on the cheeck.

"Now not to late!" The queen yelled.

"Yep!" Zelda said and ran out the door and got out her cellphone and diled Link's Number.

"Hey, I'm pretty bussy right now ugh, talk to you when I can. I promise!" The voicemail said and Zelda sighed, he never answered it if someone called him.

"_Hey it's me Zelda, I'm just telling you that my father had let come, I'm on my way_." Zelda spoke into the phone and closed it, just answer it.

* * *

Link looked around, no one was with him yet. His cellphone buzzed, indicating that he had a voice message. "I wounder who that is? Must be someone telling me that they can't make it after all."

Link stared at the phone, it was from Zelda.

"Play." Link spoke to the phone and it played.

"_Hey it's me Zelda, I'm just telling you that my father had let me come, I'm on my way_." The voice mail went off and Link smiled, she was basicly the only person he wanted to see. He put away his phone in a hurry, hoping no one heared it.

"Yes! Zel is coming!" Midna said and Saria and Malon smiled.

"Why don't I have any guy friends?" Link asked.

"Because," A voice started and Link turned. "_We are to cute for you_."

Link smiled. "Hey Zelda."

"Don't you have Roy and Marth as your friends?" Zelda asked and waved at the other girls.

"Yeah but they can't make it." Link said.

Zelda looked at him. "Oh."

"So, anything new Zelda? Surprised no school?" Midna asked.

"Yeah." Zelda, Malon and Saira responded.

"It's about Mr. Dorf on Thursday, they said someone saw him attack you." Midna said and Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"He attacked Malon." Zelda said.

"No.." Malon said now raising an eyebrow.

"Weired, I must have been daydreaming during class again." Zelda huffed.

"Well did you at least hear about the project?" Link asked.

"You know about it?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, Malon told me about it during Lanuage arts." Link said and loked at Malon who smiled.

"So, I guess I should get the stones soon then." Zelda said and her stomach growled. "But food comes first, right?"

"Yeah."

The gang of girls and one guy went to go eat at Duken Doughnuts.

After they finished eating Link said they should work on the projects and Zelda and Himself would help.

"Well, to bad." Zelda said. "There partners arnt even here!"

"Yeah, good thing though, I don't want to work with Helena." Malon said and sighed. "There she is coming right know too."

"Hey Malon, ready to get to work?" She asked and looked at the two other partners and laughed. "_He paired you two up? How cute_!"

"Lets go." Malon said pulling Helena away form the two teens who were blushing badly.

"Well, I have to find Jake." Midna mussed and stood up. "See you later."

"Yeah I have to find Josh." Saria said and left.

"It's just you and me." Zelda said and looked around, then back at Link.

"Together." Link said and they both laughed.

"Should we get to work?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, that is like, all of the other seniors of our team are doing." Link said and Zelda sighed.

"So teach me the songs." Zelda said and took out the Orcania of time.

"The first song was your luibie, the second was um... Saria's song." Link said.

"Oh, please teach me." Zelda said and Link took out the Fairy Orcarina that Saria gave him. After the first three notes that Link played Zelda memorized the whole song.

"Wow, your good. Now, Epona's song." Link said and Just like Last time Zelda had it memorized by the thrid note.

"This is easy." Zelda said and looked at him who smiled.

"Yeah, then I learned the song of time which you know." Link said and she smiled.

"You remember how you got the stones right?" Zelda asked.

"Of course, I always wanted to see you." Link said and Zelda started to blush.

* * *

Zelda walked into the castle and sighed, what a great day and all she did was work on a stupid project and talk? She could be outside having fun, but it was too hot. The king smiled. "Have fun?"

"Kinda." Zelda said and looked at her mother who gave her a confused looked and took in a glare from her brother.

"What do you mean Kinda?" The Queen asked.

Zelda sighed. "All we did was work on the projects, you didn't miss much Josh."

"Well, there are time-" She started but Zelda's phone started to ring.

The king and Queen nodded. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me Link, want to go to my game today? Vs. Hyrule mets?"

Zelda froze. "I'm sorry, I can't"

"Why?"

"I have stuff to take care of."

"Oh, ok, see you tomorrow." Link said adn hung up, Zelda gassed upon her phone, it hurt her SO much to reject him.

"Link?" Josh asked and laughed, he knew what was going on Josh was on Link's team and he knew Zelda played for a team.

"Yeah." Zelda said and sighed she had to get changed into her uniform.

* * *

Sheik glanced upon the field to look at the Kiroki forest team, at Strong team as well, the team that Link was on, this had happen a couple times before too, but Link never knew.

"Hey Sheik." A voice called and Sheik turned to see Jake and John.

"Hey." Sheik answered.

"So ready to beat them?" John asked and smirked.

"We remembered from yesterday," Jake Said. "_Zelda_."

That last word was quiet. "But yet, I'm your best player." Sheik said and they sighed.

"Yeah." They both said and started to play pass, Sheik looked around, what could he do to warm up?

"Hey Sheik, I forget you were on this team." A voice said and Sheik jumped.

"Oh, Link." Sheik said.

"Do you know where Zelda is?" Link asked.

"nope." Sheik lied and turned. "You better get to your team, Catcher."

"Of course, can't wait to see you get out." Link huffed and Sheik laughed. "What?"

"_You every time you hit it to the outfield, it comes to me, at the wall and I steal it every time_." Sheik said.

"I'm just trying to make Zelda proud that I can hit it, Jeez." Link said and left, which left Sheik voiceless.

Sheik looked at his dugouts, the home team. That meant he had to take the Field first, fun.

"Alright Hyrule Mets lets get together!" The choach yelled to the team, the team ran over. "Lets knock these guys out of the playoffs OK?"

"Yeah!" They replied, Sheik glanced at the line up. He was first for once, was it for his good hitting streak? Or just being able to hit it?

"Alright, lets take the feild and win this game!" The choach said and the team ran out, Sheik saw the King and Queen of Hyrule whacthing the game, wanting Josh and Link to win, but then Impa on the other side of the Queen, smirking.

Link walked up to the plate, pointed his bat to Sheik and got in his stance. Sheik sighed, he couldn't see anything from where he was. The picther fired it in, making Link do a three sixty, Sheik couldn't help but laugh. The Pitcher frew in the second Pitch, it went into the air, right towards Sheik.

It was a little low, so Sheik started to run in, he had to dive, it had to be a perfect dive he would be seriously injured, he took the chance and dived. The ball landing in his glove, rolling on his head and then landing on his but. The Hyrule Mets fan's cheered and Sheik frew the ball back to the cut off. Link looked at Sheik as he walked away.

The Kiroki forest second batter, Josh stepped up to the plate he looked around then went into his stance.

Strikeout.

Sheik smirked, they had there best Picther picthing today.

Strikeout.

The Hyrule Mets ran back to the Dugout and Sheik grabbed a helmet and his bat and walked to the on deck circle and smirked, there was Link catching, right next to him when he batted.

"Batter up!" The ump called and Sheik walked up, going into the Righty box and getting into his stance.

"Ready to strikeout?" Link asked.

"Nope." Sheik said and hit the ball to the right fielder, the teams wrost player, as soon as he got the ball Sheik was already rounding seconded, he looked at his base chaoch, who was waving him around to go home. Link frew off the mask and got ready to catch the ball when Sheik came running in.

_Collision._

_Pain._

It happened to be that Link dropped the ball, but he looked at Sheik, on home plate in pain. Had he just hurt his beast friend? "Sheik!" Link cried and ran up to him, trying to ignore his own pain.

Sheik's helmet flew off on impact, leaving his hat, and lose hair, lose hair which seemed to be long. "Sheik wake up!" Link yelled knelling down to him and putting a hand on his friends back, he felt a starp of some kind.

_A bra starp?_

_Why was Sheik warring a bra?_

Link ignored this for now and tried to help him up, he was pretty well beaten up. Blood came from his ear, which seemed like an elf ear. "Sheik, come on Sheik." Link cried, had he just killed his best friend? The Sheikah who helped him find Zelda?

_Zelda._

_Sheik is Zelda._

_Why was she playing baseball? Had he just gone into a weired thought? No, Sheik is a guy. Enough said._

Link put a hand on his head and started to form tears, no breath was coming out of the Sheikah, nothing. The Ump turned Sheik around to get a look at his face. Where had Link hit him? Had Link hit in the face? Or the chest?

Sheik's eyes slowly opened to see Link. "Safe?"

"Safe!" The ump called and Sheik smiled.

"Can I have my helmet?" He asked.

"Yeah." Link said handing it over.

Sheik walked back to the dugout, putting a hand over his face to hide the blush that came on his face.

"Great job Sheik! We thought we lost ya!" Josh said and Jake only nodded.

* * *

Bottom of the ninth, two outs, down by four runs, basses loaded and Sheik stepped up. The only hit he had was when he passed out.

The Picther picthed the ball, afaird of the last time when the same situation was, and Sheik was up. Hitting a glan slam. The ball came in fast and inside Sheik barely had enough time to dodge. Link fired it back to the Picther gave a nervous look to Sheik who only smiled. He picthed it.

_Too inside._

Sheik fell to the ground moaning trying not to tell anyone where it hit him, and if anyone who knew he was a she and where they be laughing.

"Sheik! Were it hit you?" The choach asked as he ran out to him.

Sheik was silent.

"Where?" He asked.

More silence.

"He got hit in the stomach." Link said and looked behind him to looked at Impa who smiled.

"Take your base son." The Ump said.

Sheik slowly got up but almost fell, Link noticed where it actually hit '_him.'_Link understood now, how had he frogotten that Sheik was a girl?

"Do you have a pinch runner?" Link asked the choach getting up form his chacther stance.

"Nope, he has to play." He said.

She's in too much pain, Link thought and looked at her who looked at him and mouthed "Help."

"Why don't you give _he- him_ a moment?" Link asked and Sheik gave him a glare for almost spilling the beans. "And can I give him some advice?"

"Is it ok Ump?"

"Its fine." The ump mussed.

Link put down his mask and walked towards Sheik who was almost whining. "Need any help? Need impa?"

Sheik looked at him and smiled. "I think I can survive a little hit on my own." Sheik mussed.

"_How about this, you take your base and_-" Link started.

"Give him adive!" THe choach yelled.

"_And I will take you to the dance_." Link said only that he and Sheik could hear.

Sheik smiled, almost blushing and walked towrads first base and Jake at third scored. "Great job kid." The first base choach said and Sheik gave a smirk.

John stepped up to the plate and smirked and The base runners nodded, everyone one was fast. The picther started to picth and the runners took of, John layed down a bunt. The picther had no idea to frow it to, they were already at their base.

"Alright! All we need is a double to tie!" The choach yelled, Link gave a sigh and singled the next pitch. Fast ball right down the middle.

Stirke.

Stirke.

Hit.

A hit to the poor right fielder, he gasped and a looked away, tired of hit being hit to him. But he had to focuse to win. He chucked it in and it landed in Link's glove, the base runner who was at third came in and Sheik stepped on third and sighed.

The Kid dived into Link making Link go backwards and Sheik took a few stepes of the bag, whacthing if Link dropped it.

_He held onto it._

_Link's team won._

Sheik gave a smile to Link as he got clobbered by his own team, he laughed and then smiled back at Sheik.

Sheik walked towards him after t Link's team left and the Team meetings. "Great job."

"No, you did great, those awesome plays in the outfield and staying in there, I would have never be able to do that." Link said and glanced at Sheik who was watching the King, Queen and Josh leave.

"Want to go to the icecream place?" Sheik asked and Link nodded, after they left the Feild, Sheik took of his hat letting his long blone hair down.

"I can't believe I forgot." Link mussed and Zelda laughed into the sun.

"That's a problem then, you have memory issues." Zelda said and looked at him.

"Really?" He asked and Zedla laughed and nodded. "I knew it, you were lying."

"Nu-ah!" Zelda playfully came back and Link smirked and hit her playfully with his baseball glove.

"_Don't do that big broth_er!" A voice from behind the two teens said, they turned to see Aryll.

"Hey Ayrll." Zelda said and gave her a hug, the two girls were like sisters.

"So who won?" Aryll asked, Zelda pointed at Link then Aryll laughed. "Darn, I wanted Zelda to win."

"You know?" Link asked.

"_Zelda told me_." Aryll mussed and Link facefaluted.

"Why?" Link asked Zelda and she laughed.

"I can trust her." Zelda said and gave Aryll a smile. "Come on, the ice cream isn't going to get us."

**_All right people, you have caught up to me. That means I have to do more writing, fun. I don't own the game in anyway or baseball._**


	11. The dance

Zelda snuck inside the castle, not wanting her parents to see her in the uniform. She went to her room and looked at the clock, Five oclock, she had and hour to get ready for the dance. She changed into a pair of jeans and a green Tshirt, she walked to her door and sighed. _Was Link going to get her? Or was she going to me him?_ She opened the door and walked down the stairs to get some food, it was the best thought of the minute. The queen glanced at her daughter, had something gone wrong today? She had let Zelda be, knowing the possible thoughts that ran through Zelda's mind.

"Mom," Zelda started.

"Hm?" She asked.

"whats for dinner?" Zelda asked and looked at her mother, who was reading a book. The queen giggled.

"You missed it." She mussed and Zelda sighed and walked to the pantry and grabbed a devil dog, it was like Zelda inhailed it because it was gone that quickly. "You are sure hungry."

Zelda ignored her and walked out of the room, _where is he? It is already Five thirty, had he forgotten? Again?_Zelda ran a hand through her blonde hair and sighed. _Why was he always late?_A knock could be heared on the front door, Zelda ran over to it and opened it. She smiled. "Hey," _Was that all I could say?_

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded, _they knew that she was going right?_

Zelda glanced at her date for the dance, Link. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt which said; don't mess with me. _Why had he wore that shirt, was it the only clean one left for him? Or was it the only one he could find?_Zelda sighed and he noticed and looked at her with confusion, she smiled and glanced at his shirt then at his face, they had left the courtyard and they were almost near Midna's house. LInk lowered his head so that his face almost as low as Zelda's, his face came closser to Zelda, they could feel the breath of each other on their own faces. Zelda started to blush and looked away, but not moving her face. Link cam even closer, their lips a inch away.

"**HEY**!" A voice called and Zelda and link broke apart from each other and turned away, blushing. Zelda saw who called them, Midna.

"Hey Midna." Zelda spoke and gave a friendly smile, she looked over her shoulder at Link, he turned to see Midna.

"What's happening? Did I brake a kiss?" Midna asked and took glares, and she gave a forgiving smile to them. "Come on, lets go!"

The two blonde's nodded in union and started to walk with their twilight friend, not trying to look at each other now that Midna saw. Midna noticed and giggled making Zelda look at her. "What?"

"Did I brake you two up?" MIdna asked between giggles.

"No." Link denied and looked at Midna as well.

"Well I have a question out of ramdon," Midna spoke making the the other two listen. " had your parents ever told you a story about wressering?"

Link and Zelda glanced at each other then at the Twilight princess. "Uhh Midna, Link's parents are dead, and I haven't had my mother since I was five to two days ago." Zelda said.

"Oh, right." Midna said and laughed. "Its just my friend from the twilight realm said that her parents played wressering during the night, weired huh?"

Zelda gagged, she knew what it ment. Link jumped over to her and close to her. "Everything Ok?" He asked and she nodded.

"Do you know what that means?" Zelda asked and Midna glanced at her then at Link who was aside of the Hylain princess.

"Nope." Midna replied.

"_IT means something two people do together in bed, because they want something_." Zelda said and almost gagged once more.

"_You mean sex_?" Midna asked and almost gagged as well, Link stood there like a moron.

"What's that?" He asked and Zelda and Midna kepped on walking along to the school. "Wait! What is it?" He called as he caught up to the two girls who was laughing. "What?"

"Nevermimd." The princes's responded and laughed some more and sighed after they were done.

"well my date, how about we go inside." Link asked Zelda eyes moving upon her.

"HA! You are going out!" Midna said.

"No, a date to the dance." Zelda said and walked inside with Link, was Midna right? Were they a couple? They entered the doors and heeded to the gym where the dance was held. Link grabbed a glass of Punch.

"Whatch this Zelda." Link mussed and called over someone, Helena.

"What Link?" She asked then glanced at Zelda.

"Punch?" Link asked holding out the cup.

"Sure..." Helena said and before she could grab the cup Link puched her and she ran off.

"Link!" Zelda said half worried and the other half wanted her to laugh.

"Don't worry Zel'." Link said and looked at the girl, he laughed and handed over the glass. "Punch?"

"No, I'll think I'll get my own.." Zelda huffed and started to reach for one.

"Zel', I'll never do anything like that to you." Link said quickly, Punch still waiting to be sipped.

Zelda glanced at the Punch in Link's hand then at the table with Punch, she reached for the Punch, half expecting a Punch but only got a smile. She smiled and took a sip and spit it out. _"It's cranberry juice..."_

"I'm so sorry!" Link said and Zelda laughed and he gave a confused look. "What?"

"You look so cute in despair." Zelda commented and he smiled and looked at the girl still holding the juice.

"You are still going to drink Cranberry juice?" Link asked and she giggled and walked to the trash and he followed, she simpley dropped the cup in it and laughed, he diced to take the moment while he had the chance and laughed as well. It was too easy to entertain her, Link put a hand through his head and smiled, _she was cute dressed up like that_. He had to stop thinking about her and needed a quick saying, the song Diary of Jane played. "You heared of this song?"

"Yeah," She paused and lsiten to the inro. "It's one of my favorites!"

_Really?_

"Attention all teens Who ever wants to sing at the mike can!" Mr. Killo announced and Zelda elbowed Link.

"Go on, sing it." Zelda said and looked up their. "Before someone else does."

Link nodded, it was one of the few things he wanted to show off to Zelda, his singing skills. He walked up to the mike and the teenage girls squealed as loud as they could.

Link got himslef ready to sing. _"If I had to_," He started looking around. " _I would put myself right beside you_." Link glanced at Zelda who was smiling. " _So let me ask, Would you like that? Would you like that_?" He looked at Midna who was nodding. "_And I don't mind, If you say that this love is the last time_," He glanced at Mr. Killo who smiled. " _So know I'll ask, Do you like that? Do you like that?_!" He took a quick breath. "_Nooo_!!" another quick breath. "_ Something getting in my way_," He sung and looked where Zelda once was, she was gone. " _somethings about to break_." He sung and looked around, still trying to find her. "I_ will try to find my place_," He sung and saw her. "_In the diary of **Z**-Jane_." He said and walked off the stage and the crowed cheered even though he messed up. He walked to Zelda.

"Great job hero." Zelda said and hugged him, Link returned the hug.

"But I messed up." Link said.

"Yeah so? At least you can sing it." She said and the next person trying to sing it but fail badly.

"True." Link said and looked at Zelda who still hung on to him and he blushed as other girls were jealous of Zelda.

Zelda let go and looked around, glancing at Midna then at Saria. She smiled and waved them over. They walked over and also smiled and high fived Link for doing the great singing. "So, anything new?" Saria asked and looked at Link and smiled, he used to be as tall as me...

Link and Zelda looked away from each other, "Nope."

Midna laughed. "Oh sure, that's why you two almost kissed, and then just a minute ago Zelda hugged you."

Zelda moved her eyes onto MIdna. "_Shut. Up_."

"Make me." Midna responded and Zelda filled up in anger. "Aww, what is the princess going to do? Slap me?"

Zelda didn't even response, she stomped out of sight and glimmered at the place where she once was,_why was Midna being so mean? Does she want me and Link together? Or does she want him_? Zelda looked to the right, seeing Malon, Malon walked and gave Zelda a look. "Did you just walk away?"

Zelda stared at Malon. "Yeah, so?"

Malon sighed. "Whats wrong?"

The anger still flowed through Zelda's body. "Nothing's wrong." She snapped and closed her eyes and tried to purh the anger away. She opened her eyes to see Malon scared. "Listen, I'm sorry. I just not well tonight I guess."

Malon glanced at her feet then at Zelda who was afraird of what she was going to say. " Something happen with you and Link? Or was it Midna again?"

"What do you mean by again?" Zelda asked and Malon shurgged.

"It seemes like... well... how do I put this?" Malon paused for a few minutes. "You two are either fighting or really close as friends, and let me guess, It is about Midna."

Zelda nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she was teasing me about Link."

Malon let out a small giggle that made Zelda give an angry look. "She wants you too together, why can't you see it?"

"I don't know," Zelda paused to Regan her thought. " maybe it's because that I'm so in love with him that I deny it and get angry about it?"

"Could be, but," Malon started, making Zelda glance at Link. " I would wait until he comes to you on free will."

"How long could that take?" Zelda asked.

"For how long he needs to take time." Malon answered and left Zelda. Zelda moved her eyes to the floor and began to think, _had I let her anger out at Link or Midna? Had I really hurt Link by this? Will he ever come near me ever again? Why am I so fustrated? Why can't I think normally? It's so hard to even think anymore without him coming up_. Zelda looked up, Malon was not so far away, _and how did she know about this stuff? Wait, why can't I just talk to Elisa? Why am I asking myself this?_ Zelda sighed, it would take to long to find her, better off for Elisa to find Zelda. _Why was everything going wrong in a night?_ Zelda did not know.

Link moved his head so he could see over his shoulder, Zelda, she was just standing there, like she was hurt. _What if I did that? Why would I? I love her more than anything, so its the right time right?_ "Do it."

Link turned his head to see Midna, the only one who would speak the words to Link, he hesitated, was she still mad at him? Shoudn't he wait untill she turns around and supsrise her, yes, best opion. "I;m gonna wait until she tu-"

"There you go Link." Midna said and pushed him off, sending him towards Zelda.

Link took carious and silent steps, making sure she wouldn't hear him. Of corse, she was facing the opposite way, making it easier. Link was right behind her, and sighed, I hope it goes right. "Zelda."

She started to turn to see him. "Wha- _Oh Link, hi_."

"I am uh sorry." Link said with a nervous tone.

Zelda noticed. "Is everything o-"

She never got to finish her sentance, Link had kissed her on the lips. After a minute or two they broke free, needed of breath.

"Zelda."

"Huh?"

"_I love you_" Link said and kissed her again and this time brung her to the wall...

**_Haha! Another cliffhanger! I kinda skipped the ice cream, oh well. By the way, when Link did the Punch joke to Helena, I actually made it up on randomness. Don't own show or the song Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin._**


	12. The end of The dance and at home

Zelda groaned in reveilfe, trusting the boy who was kissing her. He stopped to take a breath and looked at her. "What?"

"Tell me what _it _means." Link said and quickly kissed her.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked giving him a confused look.

He kissed her again. "You know what I mean, from earlier."

He went in again to kiss her but she turned her head. "No, not here."

Link sighed. "Come on Zel'," He kissed her cheek. " tell me."

Zelda glanced at him. "When you are home."

Link gave a glance at her neck, then looked at her face. "Please Zelda."

Zelda nodded. "No."

He went in to kiss her again, she went under the kiss and went behind him. "Please Zel', please."

Zelda took a moment to think. "_It means_- well- read a book to figure it out, look it up in a dictionary."

Link lowered his eyes at her and grumbled a few words. "Why can't you?"

Zelda gave him a glare. "I heared that."

A few laughs were sent Link's way, Zelda turned to see what was up. Why were they laughing at him? "Hey! What's up lipstick! What guy wheres lipstick?"

Link stood in defeat, Zelda had to help. But what could she do to prove he wasn't wearing it? Another kiss? Great. Zelda walked up to him. "All of you shut up."

"Make us! Tell us why he's wearing that!" The people said and laughed.

Zelda hesitated with her words. "_Well- he- uh- kissed me- and I had lipstick on_..."

Link looked at Zelda, had she just protected him after she was angry at him? Or was she stressed? Link nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what she said."

The laughter died. "Oh."

Zelda tugged on Link's arm, making him follower her. She brung him towards one of their teachers and stopped about five feet away. "Link, for our project in history, why don't we ask Mr. Dorf if we can bring the team to the temple of time?"

Link eyes widend. "And what if _Mr. Dorf really is Gannondorf_?"

"So? Maybe you can finally find the master sword." Zelda said and Link gave in, he always wanted Zelda to have it her way.

"Oh, Zelda, Link, how can I help you?" Mr. Dorf asked, his eyes were fixed on Link.

"Well sir, we were woundering if could bring the team to the temple of time when we present our project." Link said and smiled, it always gave an advantage.

"Sure! That would be great! Please, let us do it on Monday!" Mr. Dorf replied and smiled, the two teens nodded in unison and let the teacher be.

"See?" Zelda mussed as she helped Link's way to the Libery, waving to a few of her friends on the way.

"Uh Zelda?"

"Huh?"

He paused then spoke before clicking his tongue. "_It's stuck_."

Zelda looked defeated, she wanted him to learn himself, she didn't want to be his teacher. "How about I just use the triforce and get the book?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Zelda chanted a spell and a book came to her hand, she held it out to Link who grabbed it quickly and moaned. "What?"

He glanced at her. "It will take forever to read this."

Zelda sighed. "What do you want me to do? I can't do much more, unless you want me to put the book knowledge in your brain."

Link smiled. "That's a good idea," He paused to see her moan. "please do it."

"Fine." She replied and started to chant another spell, then instantly, Link learned of alot of he wanted to know.

"Wow," He only said and looked at Zelda. " thanks."

Zelda mumbled a few words and walked back towards the gym where the dance was. "**HEY ZELDA! LINK**!"

Zelda and Link turned to see Elisa, Marth and Roy, all happy but Marth, who seemed emo. "Hey."

The three teens ran over to the two teens and smirked wisely, Roy was the next to speak. "Hey Link, I say we should go to the movies tomorrow, I heared that Space chimps is out."

Link smiled. "YEAH!"

Zelda just shook her head and looked away from the two morons, Elsia was the next to talk. "Maybe Marth could go with them, then me and Zelda could have a girls night out."

Marth moaned. "Space Chimps? Ok, but after we MUST go to the skate park."

Link and Roy only nodded.

"IS it okay with you Zelda?" Elsia asked.

Zelda smiled. "I don't remember the last time I had a girls night out, so yes."

Elisa cheered, making people around the small group look at her with supision.

"One thing, don't cheer loudly when at Dance's." Link said and whatched as people's eye left sight of Elisa.

"Oh." Elisa replied and looked at her brother who seemed bored and emo once more. "Marth, why don't you get some punch?"

"Don't! It's Cranberry juice!" Zelda excliamed, making Marth stop in his tracks.

"And how do you know?"

"I drank it." Zelda replied and looked away.

"Well, that's a stupid answer." Marth held under his breath only for Roy to hear, Roy only silently laughed and looked at his phone and smiled.

"I got to go home, my mom wants me to have some family time with my parents and two younger siblings." Roy said and started to walk off.

"Make shure to call tomorrow moring!" Link called and waved and smiled at the rest of them. "Let me guess, you two have to go too?"

They two blue haired teens only nodded in agreement and started to walk off, leaving Link and Zelda along once more. "You two have fun!"

"That girl I swear.." Link said and smiled sweetly at Zelda, who gassed at him with confusion. "What?"

"_Space chimps_?" Zelda's only respond was and she started to head to the door, making Link follow her. "I got to go home at ten and its 9:30 now, now what?"

"We could try it." Link mused and laughed, but Zelda did not join. "What? I was joking!"

"That's not a thing to be joking about." Zelda said and looked at the moon which seemed evil in a kind of way to Link. "Because its an adult thing."

"It is?" Link only asked and she sighed, looking now at him.

"I swear, sometimes I don't know you." Zelda said and smiled at him, Link gave a nervous laugh.

"Man I would hate that! I wouldn't be here right now." Link said and ran a hand through his blonde hair and smiled at her once more. "Anyways, this party is dieing."

Zelda glanced at the 'dance'. They seemed to be the only ones left, well talking ones left, the only other people seemed emo and depressed about something. "Would you walk me home Link?"

Link smiled. "Of course Princess, anything you want."

So the two teens left the dance and started to walk home, both of them were excited for the next day ahead of them. Zelda was the next one to speak. " So after you are done with the skate park, where are you going?"

"I Don't know yet, we'll probably think of something on the way." Link said and looked at her eyes. "You?"

"Well, why would I tell you where Elsia and I were going to go? That means you want to follow us back!!" Zelda said and smiled.

"Damn, you caught on!" Link said and walked her up to the castle courtyard. "I'm not sure if I can bring you any closer because it's night time."

"Please? For me." Zelda said.

"Fine." Link said and walked her up to the door, smiling and watched her enter the castle and her father's loud voice almost killing his ears. "Bye." He said loud enough for her to hear as he left Zelda.

Zelda sighed as she heared the door close behind her and the king of Hyrule spoke to her. "You went to the dance with Link?"

Zelda nodded. "He asked me father."

"_I was suppose the chose who you were suppose to go with_!" He yelled and glanced at the floor then back at his daughter. "_And besides, he had no weapon with him_."

"Who was going to attack a school dance? You had knights around the whole place!" Zelda said and looked around to see her brother, the only one who would tell him about Link. "Link's not a bad guy! He saved all of Hyrule!"

"**OBJECTION**! _If you have forgotten, you have sealed the man who must not be named in the scared realm_." The king said.

"Link hurt him and you now Gannondorf has tons of power!" Zelda yelled, loud enough for the whole castle to hear.

"_How **dare you** use that name in the castle! You know the rules_!" He yelled back.

"Rules, smules. I don't care if I say the name Gannondorf, Cause I'll say it a million times!" Zelda snapped at him.

"**Room! Now**!" He yelled and pointed a finger to the stairs towards her room.

"I will, if only I can hang out with my friend tomorrow." Zelda said.

"Who?" He hissed as she walked closer to the stairs.

"A princess from another realm, she very _royal and nice_." Zelda half lied.

"Alright, you may." The king said and Zelda walked to her room, sending a loud thanks down the hallway as she got changed and went to bed and got ready for the next morning.

**_After the long wait, I am back! Now you poeple have to wait for me to start writing the next chapter, which is GNO, which stands for Girls night Out. Spell Check: Check!_**


	13. GNO

What was it that woke Elisa up from the deep slumber? The ringing of her own cellphone, or was it the beat of her heart because she was so excited? Elisa looked at the clock and sighed, it was only seven, she had to wait for Zelda to call her, or did she say that she was suppose to call her? Elisa sat up and grabbed her cellphone and checked her messages, none. She was just dreaming that it rung, she needed something to do, so, she went back to sleep.

_Or so she wished._

Roy came running into her room and jumped onto the bed and smiled, shaking the girl untill she made a noise. She moaned and whined but did not get up, Roy smirked and brung in his face and tried to kiss her, Elsia admittedly hit Roy in the head with her hand and he backed off, mumbling some words under his breath. "What the hell was that?"

Roy smiled as he got up from the floor. "A kiss, why?"

"Uhm..." Elisa was to embarased to say anything else, she had a secret crush on Roy ever since she met him about ten years ago, never telling him or her brother, but it was so obious that Marth knew. "I kinda well..."

"Liked it?" Roy asked and almost blushed.

Elisa turned away, not wanting him to see the redness on her face. "Maybe."

"Oh," Roy said almost disappointed, then smiled. "Well, I'm going to see Marth. I'll talk to you later _Princess_."

Elisa nodded and wacthed him leave, she got out of bed and sighed, _why can't I tell him I like him_?

"Great, now I'm not tired. Thanks Roy." Elisa said as if Roy was right in front of her and she closed the door, getting changed into her clothes for the day. She smiled and walked out of her room and headed towards the kitchen to get some break feast, she could smell Marth's cooking from a mile away.

"Morin' Elisa." Marth called as she entered the kichen and sat down at the table. "Today's breakfeast is Scramble eggs and toast-"

"_And bacon_?" Roy interrupted as he entered the room, sitting next to Elsia.

"And Bacon," Marth repeated and grabbed the packet of Bacon and started to cook it as the other two began to talk.

"So..." Elisa spoke up to take away the silence from the table. "anything new?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nah, just going to see Zelda today.." Elisa said and looked at Roy and a sweet king of way. "After I get back can you tell me about Space chimps wheter its good or not?"

"Sure!" Roy said with a smile. "And maybe you two can just be normal for a day."

"What do you mean Roy?"

"I mean, your both _Princesses _and you are both nice and kind..." Rou paused as Marth looked at him. "Okay, maybe _Zelda is kind_.."

"**HEY**!" Elisa yelled and frowned.

"Just joking!" Roy said as if he was about to be frown down on the ground.

Elisa just glared at him and Marth gave the two there breakfast and theyt began to eat fastly. "You two are pigs I swear."

Roy looked at Marth and spoke with his mouth full with food. "_You swore_!"

"I did not!" Marth said and looked at Elisa. "Did I Elisa?"

Elisa sallowed and gave a simple reply. "You said, _'I swear'_, so yeah."

Marth gum bled something and went back to cooking as Elisa and Roy stuffed their faces more. "Hey Elisa, you have something on your face."

Elisa stopped eating and looked at Roy dumbly, and gave the dumb reply. "What?"

"Here, I'l get it." Roy said and licked his finger and wiped away the food from her face with his finger, the both of them blushed and tunred away as Marth began to yell at Roy.

"**WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO TO MY SISTER ROY?! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU**!!" Marth yelled and started to chase Roy with the frying pan in his hand and a spatula in the other.

"I'm sorry Marth!" Roy cried as he ran around the room, Marth chaseing after him. Elisa wacthed then sighed, and went back to eating her breakfeast.

"Get back here Roy!" Marth called as he chased around the room more, hitting Roy in the head with the frying pan.

Roy cried in pain and punched Marth in the arm and began to run more, knowing that he did something wrong. "Sorry Marth."

Elisa put her plate away and walked towards the two boys, slapping both of them in the face. "Stop it!"

"Yes mam!" Roy said, sluting her.

Marth only mumbled a few words and went to the sink to wash the dishes, Elisa walked to the door and her celllphone rung. "Hello?"

"Hey It's Link," There was a small pause. "Whats up?"

"Oh nothing much, you?"

"I want to see Zelda but she is still sleeping."

"Oh, can you tell her to call me?"

"Sure Elisa... Oh! Tell Roy and Marth the movie starts at two."

"Oh, bye."

"Bye." Link said and Elisa hung up and looked at Roy, who was stuffing his face even more.

"Roy, Marth,Link said that the movie starts at noon." Elisa said, looking at the clock with said 8:00. When did Zelda wake up? Why does she sleep for so long?

"Ok, thanks Elisa." Roy said and Marth smiled.

"I'm going to my room now, see you later." Elisa called from outside the door, walking to her room slowly counting the steps she took as she went up the stairs. _Why was she so exicted? Why was she so sad?_

Elisa sat on her bed and wacthed the clock untill it turned 8:30, she cursed and went to the door, what she didn't know was Roy came to the door, they bumped into each other, and the lips touched, both of them turned around blushed. "I'm... I'm..."

Elisa didn't want him to finish, she smiled and spoke. "Will you fo out with me?"

Roy was suprised, _he always thought that she hated him_. "Ye- Yes!"

Elisa and smiled then kissed him gently on the lips, Roy returned the kiss happily untill Marth found them on Elisa's bed. "Elisa..."

Elisa broke free of the kiss. "Oh, hi Marth..."

"Hi?!" Roy called.

Marth was on fire and he attacked both of them, Elisa and Roy quickly got up and got out of the way and Marth landed on the bed. Elisa was close to Roy. "Roy, I'm scared."

"Its ok, Elisa, I got'cha." Roy said calmly as he hugged her tightly.

"Let go of my sister." Marth warned, pointing at Roy madly.

"Marth no!" Elisa cried, looking at Marth scared.

"Please Marth, I didn't mean to!" Roy said and held Elisa tigher.

"_Let. Go. Of. My. Sister_." Marth said slowly and loudly.

Roy slowly let go of Elisa, She frowned and walked to her brother. "He didn't do anything wrong."

Marth only glared at Roy and Brought Elisa out of the room to his room to talk.

* * *

Link paced around the Foster home, he had to call Zelda, he called her every day, but she wasn't up yet. Link was so bored, no one was there if you didn't count the workers or the Babbie's.

They were not that fun to play with, well, if it was his child it would be a different story.

His cellphone rang and he ran towards it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Link, Its Zelda."

"Hey! Whats up?"

"I can't wait for today, you?"

"Me either..." Link paused. "Oh! Elisa wanted you to call her when you woke up."

"Ok,"

"So Uh, did you have a good nice sleep?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just asking." Link was so nervous to ask such a simple question at the moment he wasn't sure what to say next.

He wasn't ready top hear Zelda speak when he was deep in thought either: "_Link, do you Like- I Mean Like like anyone?"_

Link almost fell over and dropped the cellphone, he quickly picked it and responded. "Y- yes."

"Who?"

"..."

"Oh... I guess I know who that means."

Link was scared and nervous at the same time, what was he supposed to say? "I- its you..."

"Me? About what?"

"you know,"

It was Zelda who was left speechless, Link laughed. "_Oh_,"

"I'm really sorry Zelda But I have to go."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Link closed the cellphone, cursing and walking to the door.

* * *

Zelda layed in bed staring at her phone, then getting up in bed and walking to her door then face palemed as she changed into her clothes and then went downstairs and she grabbed her cellphone and called Elisa.

"Hello?"

"Hey, _non-sleepy head_."

"Oh My god, **ZELDA**!"

"My ear..."

"Sorry, so... when are we going? I have big news for you."

"Really? How about now?"

"That would be perfect! Its already noon! You sleepy head!"

"Sorry, so ugh... meet me at the mall."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Zelda smiled and walked down the stairs, smiling and waving at her parents and running out of the house to go to the mall.

* * *

Elisa tapped her foot as she waited for Zelda to come, whacthing people walk by and talk. Elisa turned around to see the other side, yet only to see Zelda standing there. "Took you long enough."

"Haha, very Funny." Elisa said and smiled. "Alright, guess what the news is."

Zelda thougth for a moment, then replied. "_you wet the bed_?"

"What? NO!" Elisa said.

"Then what?!" Zelda snapped.

"I'm going out with Roy!" Elisa yelled, then everyone looked at her.

Elisa's face turned dark red, while Zelda gasped and smiled. "Congrats."

"Lucky." Zelda said as the people turned back to what they were doing.

"What do you mean Lucky?" Elisa said and Zelda sighed, then Elisa knew. "Oh, well forget about that and are you hungry?"

Zelda nodded. "I havent eaten yet today."

The two girls ate and then went shoping, buying ramdom crap. "This, or this?"

"That." Zelda said and pointed at the one on the right, Elisa smiled and put the other one away.

"Thats what I thought you would say," Elisa said.

"Really?" Zelda asked sarcastictly.

"Really."

The two grils turned around, buying the shirt and walked out, only to see the guys further ahead waiting for their movie; Space Chimps. "Why do they have to watch it here?"

Elisa shurged her shoulders and laughed, Zelda raised an eyebrow and pulled Elisa along to the next store. "Careful on the arms, there fagile."

Zelda sighed as the two girls walked into the next store which was in fact a guy one, so, they ran out like morons. "That was... different."

Elisa nodded and then turned to the Hylian princess. "So... know what?"

Zelda checked her whatch. "Its now one, so we still have an whole day, we can-"

"Go to my house and invade their rooms!" Elisa said and Zelda smirked.

"Oh Yes, that would be fun..." Zelda replied as they left the mall and Zelda Brung Elisa to the back alley.

"What are we doing?" Elisa asked.

"Where's your house?" Zelda asked.

"... 67 hyot road-"

"Hold on to me."

"Why?"

"Do it." Zelda said and Elisa grabbed onto Zelda's arm. "_Faroes Wind_!"

They began to transport to Elisa house and in a second they were there, Elisa was scared out of her mind while that happen, she had clung onto Zelda, and hasn't let go after ten minutes. "... What was that?"

"The Triforce, and a magic spell." Zelda replied and galnce at her arm where Elisa had dug her nails into. "Can you please let go?"

Elisa looked at Zelda's arm which had her nails clawed into, about to bleed. She removed her hands, then said: "Sorry."

Zelda gave a nervous laugh as she entered the messy house, but yet in was clean from a way too, mus ta have been from Roy. Elisa led Zelda to Marth's very neat room, stuff neatly packed and piled, not a inch of dirt in then room, until the two girls walked in.

"its way too clean it here..." Zelda muttered as she made her way to his bed, trying no to mess is up.

Elisa laughed. "Don't worry about the bed," then she glanced at a book on his floor. " he always remakes it."

"Clean freak." Zelda muttered as Elisa jumped onto the bed as Elisa opened the book.

"Deer Journal, Tosay I found this girl I am in love with, but she hates me." Elisa laughed her head off as Zelda giggled quietly. "... Her name is Malon... who is that Zelda?"

_Malon?_ Zelda glanced at the book then looked back at Elisa. "One of my friends, but I don't get why he would like her..."

Elisa raised an eyebrow and kepped reading, ignoring the hearts drawn on the paper. " She had 'accidental kissed me yesterday during the dance, and she tunred beat read, I think I should ask her out."

Zelda and Elsia gagged and as Elisa placed the book down and they heeded out of the room, finding the nearest trash and puking in it. (**A/_nd_** I have no idea why).

Then the two of them went for Roy's dirty pig pile, which he calls a room. It was hard enough to find the bed neither less his journal if he had one.

After Zelda laughed and giggled her way through Roy's journal, she had made a plan to find Elisa, on her own without Elisa there, but she had no idea where to go. So Zelda snuck out of the room, and took a left, seeing a door left wide open and run towards it to find Elisa's stuff on the ground from last night. Then Zelda went throught everything in the room to find it, when she now knew where it ws when Elisa walked in. "Give me it."

"Nope." Elsia said happily. "Its mine."

"_Ba humbug_," Zelda muttered as she made her way out of the room, which she killed by the way and was sent downstairs to the kichen to eat a quick snack.

* * *

The guys laughed as they exited the movie, (**A/_nd_** that movie was the best, I just saw it on _9-13-08_) it had to be good if High school guys were laughing so hard that they were choking. Roy smiled as soon as he stopped choking and whatched Link choke, who as still laughing.

"So Link," Roy paused as Marth glared at him. "anything new?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nope." Marth spoke for Roy as Roy tried to make Marth move his hand.

"_Mpth! MP_!" Roy tried and spoke out.

Marth removed his hand after a minute. "_You licked my hand_!"

"I am going out with Elisa!" Roy yelled over Marth's loud voice, better yet, so the whole mall could hear.

Marth gave a death glare at Roy and started to drag him along out of the mall as Link followed and shurged his shoulders.

* * *

"Ok," Elisa paused before taking another bite out of her muffian. "We have been here for hours, now what?"

"Um, I really don't know but I don't want the day to end like this." Zelda said.

"You slepped though half of the day." Elisa spatted out.

A death glare was sent her way. "We can go to a party, or we can frow a party..."

"Naw, the dance already bored me out of my mind." Elisa said.

"True." Zelda said and looked at the blank walls the were behind the bluette, it was so unclean compared to the rest of the house and she just did not get it.

"Hmm, we can get the guys and call them up and we can hang out with them!" Elisa yelled.

Zelda, who was not paying attention at the time, fell out of her chair and landed on the floor loudly, like a THUD. She laughed nervously as she stood back up to look at Elisa. "Sure..."

After the call _(_**A_/nd_**_ I am not doing another phone call for this chapter)_ the girls smirked, the guys were going to come to the house.

It was later at night when they arrived, around ten, the two girls had hide somewhere in the house for the guys to find them, yet did the guys know where they were. Link could have cheated and used the lens of thruth, but he didn't and kepted on searching. The night began to grew, it had been an hour and they havent found the girls yet.

But then they could hear something comeing form along the wall, then, a hole in the wall after it. "Oh come on! I have to pay for that."

Roy and Link glared at Marth as they shined the flashlight into the wall, Marth, who now didn't care at all, started to walk down the hallway, then he screamed for a second then was taken away by something.

Neither Roy or Link cared.

They kepted searching for the girls who had to be in the house somewhere, _but where?_

Roy and Link diced to brake up into groups, which was two groups of one, was that their smartes plan off the day? No. Slowly and somehow carefully, Link caught one of the monsters who took away Marth, muffling it and pulling it into the nearest bedroom and took out his sword.

"Alright, I'm going to ask questions, and you are going to answer them ok?" Link asked the cloack person.

The cloaked person, which Link couldn't see raised an eyebrow and let Link do the talking.

"Where did you come form?"

_I learned this one from him..._ "My mother."

"Besides that..."

"Hyrule."

"Anything other than that?"

"Nope."

"How old are you?"

"I don't know, I don't check how old I am."

"Okay, um, what gender are you?"

"_Female_." The cloacked person responded and Link knew the voice by now.

"If you were the princess, what would you do? Protect Hyrule? Or kill it?"

"Protect it, its my destiny."

"**AHA**! Its you Zelda!" Link laughed as Zelda removed the cloak bored, as if she had fun with the cloak on.

"Why are you taking that off? Do you have clothes under that?"

"Yeah." Zelda responded as she frew it off and it landed on something, or should I say someone.

Elisa.

"What is wrong with you two? You scared me and Roy to death!" Link scolded the two teenage girls.

The two of them were silent as Marth and Roy entered the room, both of them gave deathly glares, Elisa didn't want the blame. "It was Zelda's idea!"

Zelda glared at Elisa know.

"Sorry."

Zelda ignored her and laughed at Marth. "Your in love with Malon!"

Elisa chined in. "Marth and Malon sitting in a tree** K-I-S-S-I-N-G,**first comes love, then comes marrige, then comes Marth in a baby carriage."

Roy and Link laughed as Marth put his head down in embarrass.

"_Shut. Up."_

Elisa giggled and continued to sing the song, repeating it about five times. Yet when Marth was ready to punch her, she stopped. She smiled and looked around the room. "Lets play Life!"

"Whats that?" Link asked as Elisa started to search for something in the room.

"A board game you play." She responded as she went back to searching.

"I thought I said you were too old for those games." Marth said coldly.

"Then why do you still play them?" Elisa asked as she pulled something form under the bed, showing the rest of the gang, the board game Life.

"Sooo, how do you play?" Zelda asked as her and Roy started to set up the game.

Roy laughed. "Its really easy, just read the instruction's."

Zelda raised an eyebrow as she picked up a peice a paper from the box, reading it carefully. "Ok, I guess I will play..."

"ME too!" Roy and Elisa said at the same time, now the three of them looked at Marth adn I link.

"I guess so," Link said and looked at Marth.

"Fine.." MArth said and sat down. "but I always lose at this game."

_Sucker_, Zelda thought as she placed her red car on go to college place, Elisa followed her but yet her car was yellow. Link, Roy and Marth diced that college was for nubs and started their Carrier, getting their jobs and their salley.

"WHA? ONLY 60,00??" Marth cried, then chose his job. "I am a cop, you shall listen to me!"

Elisa rolled her eyes as Roy got his sallery. "Hey 80,00 not that bad- cool! I am a artist!"

Link, somehow got the 90,00 sallery and was a salesman. "_Crap_."

* * *

When the game ended, who would have thought that Zelda had athe most money they 100,000 sallerly and she a was athlete. She had over ten million, and she had one kid.

Roy on the other hand, had six kids, basically no Rubes's at all (A/nd if you had played it before the money is fake so is the rubees) he had to pay for them to go toi college as well, so that cost was 300,00 (A/nd that happened to my sister)

Marth didn't do that bad, he was decent, but Link had beaten him.

Link had no kids, and just money.

Elisa was close to rich.

Zelda yawned when the game pieces were put away, smiling lightly. "I'm tired, and I think my dad wants me home..."

"Aww Zelezs don't ruin the fun." Elisa said and gave her a water bottle.

"But I'm sorry, I just can't be gone for so long, like today.." Zelda said and stood up, water bottle in her hand. "Thanks for all of the fun today Elisa, I hope it will happen again."

And like that, Zelda left. Link stood up as well, then waved as he went to the door. "Well, bye."

"Yep." The other three responded as Link left, closing the door behind him.

"Well, I'm going to bed Marth," Elisa said and stood up walking to the stairs, about to go upstairs, then she looked at Roy. "Coming?"

Roy smiled and went upstairs with Elisa, leaving Marth downstairs, then Marth headed to his bedroom, just only to see Elisa and Roy sleeping together. He's pulling the line, oh yes he is, Marth thought.

**_Hey I finally updated this story, I finally feel like to write it, no idea what the next chapter is about but this the longets chapter I ever written! Enjoy!_**


	14. The plan

Link placed the pillow over his head, trying to ignore the babies crying in the backround and little kids screaming over them, he couldn't take being alone here anymore, it was just so hard to do everything by himself here, no one worked anymore, besides when the adults were there.

Link moaned as he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep any longer, then changing into his daily clothes and quickly running a brush though his blonde hair. "... Stupid things..."

As he walked out of his called bedroom, he smiled sweetly at one of the babies and made his way to the door. When he was about to leave, Rose called his name. "Link!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay here today and watch these little guys?" Rose asked as she was packing her things.

This was the only thing Link couldn't say no to. "Sure,"

"If you want you can have a friend help, I got to go to the castle, see you later." Rose said and left the foster home.

Link moaned and looked around the room, it was going to be a really long day.

Later on the day, Link was doing fine with the kids, just telling them stories about the seven years of evil. "_Knock, knock."_

Link turned to the voice, or should I say girl. "What are you doing here my princess? And in your royal dress?"

"I escaped from my parents." Zelda said as she put the sliders down.

One of the little kids, trying to be royal, bowed down to his knees and spoke softly. "Your highness, what do ye need?"

Zelda almost laughed and kneeled down to his hight then lifted his head, smiling. "Please, don't act like that, be yourself."

"Are- are you sure your highness?" The little boy asked.

"Please, call me Zelda." She said as she stood up and smiled again at the boy, then acted like she was in a debtae. "Ye is nor either in thee castle or near my parents, ye can speak freely to me."

He only gawked at her acent and her speach and sat back down, talking to his friend.

Knocks were heared on the door. "_Oh dear Hyrule**.**_."_**(See coments)**_

Link cursed and glanced at Zelda who was too deep in thought to even do anything, push her into a closet and closed the closet door, ran over to the front door and opened it.

"Ye Hero, have ye seen thee royal highness?" The king asked Link.

"N- no.." Link couldn't hold a stairght face to the king.

Then that same little kid who Zelda talked to, spoke. **"SHE RAN DOWN THE SIDEWALK AND TO THE SCHOOL!!"**

"Thank you." He said and closed the door, you could hear yelling form the outside as they headed off.

Zelda exited the closet. "Nice lie.."

"Naw, its nothing.." He said as he went back into his conversation with his friend.

But it wasn't good enough, the door opened and the King walked inside and put his eyes onto Zelda. "YOU!"

Zelda gulped as he walked over to her. "Yes my father?"

"Why are ye here?" The king demanded as he reached her.

"This is where my friend lives you know.." Zelda said and noticed how close he was, it was like he was breathing on her, so she took a few steps back.

"Ye were barely here yesterday, and you still are trying to get away!" The king said, taking a huge step towards the Princess of Hyrule.

Zelda gulped again. "Your highness, it is not her fault, it is mine."

Both the king and Zelda looked at Link. "What?"

"I called her and asked if she wanted to come, didn't I Zelda?" Link said.

Zelda paused before even speaking. "R- right."

"Is that so?"

Link's plan didn't work so well, she still had to walk around castle town, smiling and waving was all that she could do, and it was getting bored. But one kid wanted to talk to one of the royal thorne, and he knew which one to talk to. "Escuse me princess, may I please have a word with you?"

Zelda, heared it and walked over to him, he was speachless. "Umm,"

The kid finally got his senses back and spoke. "How is it to be living as one of the royal throne?"

Zelda thought for a moment and gave a word answer. "Hard."

And with that, she had to walk, smiling and waving.

The next day however, was a life changing day. Zelda came to school with all of the stones, and she had brung her royal dress just in case the gods didn't reconise her. Link, had the orcaina of time, Hylian sheild, and an ordinairy sword on his back, just for the occasion, Link whore the legendary Tunic.

Most girls had laughed at Link, as he whore the complete Hero of time ofit, Hat to boots, Tights included. "Well Zelda, today is the big day."

Zelda only smiled as she made her way to Homeroom, one of the few classes the two of them had together for the trimester. Their homeroom just happened to be Mr. Dorf, that had to be great for them.

"Mr. Hero, Miss. Hryule, how was your weekend?" Mr. Dorf asked.

"Boring." Zelda replied.

"Tireing." Link said and smiled lightly. "So when are we going to the temple of time?

"Very soon, very very soon." If you have listen close enough, you could hear evil rising in Mr. Dorf's voice.

Zelda and Link started to walk away slowly and made their seets, the an announcement came aboared the school. "I would like everybody on the Acdains to start and head to the entrance to the schools."

So, everyone in Mr.dorf's homeroom and everyone else on the Acadian's made their way to the entrance of the school and they whole team started to walk to the Temple of Time.

"This is is Zelda, this is it." Link said, almost scared.

"Yeah," Was Zelda's only response as she made her way to the locked door of the temple of time.

"Err, its lock." Mr. Dorf said.

Zelda placed her hand on the door, her hand began to glow and the door started to open, letting everyone in to the Temple of time. "Please, enter."

"Who ye dares enters the Temple of time?" A voice called.

"It is I, ye Princess and thee Hero of Time." Zelda said telepathically.

As the two of them made it to the front, taking a deep breath and smiled. "This, is the temple of time, and I am going to tell all of you how I got the Kariko emerald."

After Link's long storys, and Zleda placed the stones and played the songs, all but the song of time. "Er, Miss. Hyrule?"

"Yes?"

"Ye forgot one song." Mr. Dorf said.

Zelda played the song and time and the doors to the master sword began to move. "_Aww crap_!"

Link turned to the opening doors behind himself, then looked at Zelda who as cursing. "Um, where is the master sword?"

Everyone looked into the place where the sword was ment to be, but yet it wasn't there, turning to her right Zelda took a glance at Mr. Dorf, who was rising in power. "Link, I think something is wrong here..."

But it was too late for Link's response.

Mr. Dorf had transported to the place where the master sword layed and went into the scared realm, Link chased after him, as he entered the realm, there was a concern yell for him. **_"LINK!!"_**

Then after that, everything went White.

* * *

Link awoke to Gannon trying to distroy the scared realm, laughing and cursing. Link tried to get up, but yet be was frozed solid, when he had the slightest movement, he knew one thing, The ocarina of time was gone. Shifting his eyes to Gannondorf, Gannon held the Ocarina in one hand and used his sword to attack with the other. Link moaned and tried to get up again, but failed. Not just that, but the scared realm, and he could have failed Hyrule too. Now Link tried harder to get up moving very slowly untill he stood up tall. "_Gannondorf_!" Link yelled, Gannon looked at the Hero of time. "You shall not distroy this place, I shall defeat you."

Gannondorf laughed loudly, then smirked. "You are a fool Hero, nothing can defeat me when I have two triforce peices and the Ocarina of time."

"What?" Link asked as Gannondorf walked around him in a circle.

"Look at your hand hero," He said, stopping behind him, whispering into Link's ear, Link did as he was told.

_No Triforce of courage._

"But how?" Link asked as he jumped and unscathed his sword and shield.

"I got to it before you did hero," Gannon laughed before continuing. "Now I can have the master sword."

Link attacked the evil king at once, missing badly and trying again untill he got nocked down to the ground. Link moaned again. "Gannondorf, you are only going to fail again.."

Gannon's eyes shot right at Link. "There is where you are wrong hero, I shall win this battle."

Link sceamed in pain as Gannon frew a sword his way, sending out of the scared realm and into Hyrule Field and beyond, then Gannondorf turned to the sages.

"You, all of you, you shall give me all of your power!" He yelled.

Impa glared at the evil gerudo king. "No, you cannot."

But yet Gannondorf laughed again. "Why not? I'll do anything for it!"

Daurina smirked wisely as he turned to the other sages. "I say we give him some kind of power that will kill him."

"But we don't even have that power." Raruu whispered.

"If we can combine our powers with the princess..." Saria said.

Raruu disagreed. "She could die from it,"

Impa was next to speak up. "But how will the evil king give away the two peices after he dies? Who will they go to?"

"No," Naruboo said, then looked at Gannon. "we have to, its our only hope."

The sages looked at each other, then all of them looked at raruu, he thought a minute before speaking. "Fine, but don't blame me if something goes wrong."

Then, all of the sages turned to Gannondorf. "We will, as soon as the Princess comes."

Gannon smirked. _"I'll get her."_

**_Alrighty, a mini chapter for the bigger chapters coming up to the end! enjoy!_**


	15. Link, why?

The rest of the team and Zelda sighed as nothing happened within all of this time, a whole ten minutes and nothing. The room shined and someone entered form the scared realm, Gannondorf.

"No..." Zelda said and glanced at the team behind her. "Get back, or better yet, away.."

The team listen well and left the temple of time immediately. "Princess, did I tell you? The sages need you."

Zelda glared at the evil kind in a thoughtfull way. "_Lair_!"

Gannon laughed. "Me? A lair? I would never lie."

"There's another lie." Zelda said.

"Anyways, the sages sent me, I am good now." He said softly as he walked up to her slowly. "I would never disobey anyone."

"Zelda you have to stay storng and resit him at all cost.." She spoke to herself.

He put his head by one of her ears and whispered into it. "You can trust me, Dearest Princess."

Zelda whipped her head around, her elf ear cutting part of his face. "Shut up! I am not going to Listen to a jerk like you!"

"Why you-"

"Gannon, remember what you said!" Voices called form within the temple of time.

"See, even the sages dont believe in you!" Zelda yelled.

Gannondorf laughed. "All of you, are fools," He paused briefly to get a breath. "I am now alone with the princess." His voice deepened. "The last holder of the triforce."

The sages gave a concern yell but did not exit the scared realm for safty. Zelda glared at him again. "That's why no one tursts you."

"Silence!" He teleported behind her and took out his sword. "Or off with your head."

Zelda gulped as he made his hands smoothly made their way along the Princess's back. Shiveres went down her back as he did the steps of claiming his rightful piece of the triforce. "If you want it so bad.."

"What is it now?"

"_Then just kill me now_, don't make them watch their princess have a long and painful death." Zelda said loud enough for only Gannon to hear.

"If it is your wish," Gannon replied as he sent the sword to the delicate body.

* * *

_Where am I?_Link put a hand slowly through his hair, trying to think where he was, it is was so hard to figure out, why send him here? Then a jerk of sudden pain ran down his back, he cried in pain as he slowly got up. Looking aroud the place where he was, he stepped forward, and these two statues started to move, then spoke wisely like that gods of Hyrule. "What are you doing here?"

Link looked at them and took another step forward, remaining silent.

"_Peasant_! Tell us now!" the statues yelled in Harmony.

Link tried to look past the two of them and something caught his eye. "I am here for that,"

The statues looked at each other before talking. "What is that?"

"That sword," Link replied lamely as if he was in school giving the wrong answer.

"No, you may not." One of the statues spoke to the hero of time wisely.

"Yes I will!" Link yelled and unsheathed his sword and shield and attacked it, sending it hard to the ground, sending the other to the ground as well. "I am claiming my prize now."

Link headed towards the tablet of the sword ahead of him, it was just the thing that was needed, but could hge pick it up without the triforce? As Link stepped up to it gracefully, placing his hands on the handle and lifting with all of his might, it didn't budge. Link could not pick up the master sword. "_Crap_!"

Link turned around to see a spirit hovering over him, with that look of evil on his face, Link jumped over the master sword, unsheathing his own sword at the same time, then into his ready position. "There is no reason to fight me hero of time."

Link gave a confused look and stood ready to fight. "I can't turst anyone anymore."

The spirit laughed. "Not even the Princess? You know," He paused as Link sighed and fiddled around with his sword. "your not the same person, is it because you lost your courage you big chicken?"

"I'm not a chicken!" Link yelled loudly. "I could beat you any day I wanted to!"

"Why then, do you know the final blow? Or the great spin attack? Or better yet, the Mortal strike **_(A/nd that one is my favorite one XD)_**?" The spirit asked wisely, then smirking as the hero nodded. "Alight, I'll teach you, and you have to give me something in exchange."

"Whats that?"

"Your sword and shield." The spirit spoke wisely among the two of them.

"But wont I need it to fight?"

"Ain't you stupid, I'll take it after because you'll get the Master Sword." The spirit said and Link looked down at his feet, _you wish I could..._

As Link looked at him and nodded in agreement, and was ready to begin his long training with the spirit he was training with.

"Secret number one, The ending Blow." The spirit said and Link nodded, and as the spirit gave an example, almost nearing killing Link, then spoke two words. "You try."

So this went on for how long now? _Oh yes two hours_, Link had learned all seven of them, then looked at the spirit, handing over his sword and shield and starting to walk away. "You have learned well hero, just remember, don't take your time, your princess awaits you."

Link's eyes shot at him as he fadded away with Link's sword and shield and as he looked at the Master sword, it will never accept me as its master now...

As Link tried again, A pain began to develop in his right hand, as he looked at it, it began to glow brighter and brighter untill everything went white and he was in a whole another world, his own mind.

_Where am I?_ Link asked himself as he stood up again, looking around. "Hero of Time."

Link jumped then responded. "Y-yes?"

"Do you wish for the Triforce back?" The voice asked and Link only nodded. "Then you have two things you chose from," He paused and Link looked at him.

"What are my choices?" Link asked.

"Forget all of your memories of the past besides your latest sword lessons."

Link nodded.

"And, you turn to the dark side remembering everything and you are proud of being evil and you can't break the curse." The voice spoke to him as if he was right in front of him.

"Both of those choices.." Link said, looking around the white area. "Are not good ones,"

"Yes, but you must choose one unless you do not want to triforce-"

"I'll lose my memory!" Link said too quickly.

"Let me tell you this, if you do, you will not remember what you where going to do next, and better yet, the princess, but if you turn to the dark side, you will remember everything in a sort of evil way like you stole someones thoughts." The voice said softly.

"_I- I have to remember Zelda though_, she needs me..." Link said and put a hand on his head trying to think of the right answer._ What_ _am I suppose to do? Either way I am going to mess up this life and I need the triforce, I have to go with remembering and turning evil_. "I will turn to the dark side."

"Is that your final choice?" The voice asked.

_I am really sorry Zelda, but this is my only way of remembering you_. "Yes."

"Then turning evil it is." The voice said and evil began to run down Link's veins and his tunic began to tirn black, his hair staying the same color as his hat and boots turned black, completely a different person, Link exited the the white area and looked at the master sword then his right hand.

The triforce of courage shined on his hand like it was never going to stop shining, I knew good gods never lie, its just the evil ones, just like me. Link walked to the master sword, placed his hands on the grip and pulled on it untill the sword came off, the holder of the master sword magically appeared on his back as he held the master sword high in the air. "_**Be warned Hyrule**_,_ A new evil has risen form the darkness_."

And with that, he left the Master sword chamber and was at Hyrule Fields exit near Faron woods, Then he picked up a peice of grass and called for his horse, who was not Epona any more but Anope. _**(A/nd I am so lazy it just Epona's name backwards LOL)**_He jumped onto Apone and rid his way to Hyrule Castle town, so he could have a chance of killing the princess first before Gannon would. As he entered people backed away from him as if he was a wolf or something, then finding the temple of time and his old classmates, Marth, Elisa and Roy. Link laughed evilly and smirked, then jumped off of Anope.

Marth was in shock. "_Link_?"

"Remember me good pal?" Link said with a evil grin.

"Link you can't do this to Zelda," Roy said as he took out his sword. "you'll really hurt her."

"Yeah! You should now by know how girls emotions are!" Elsia yelled as she pulled out her bow, glaring at the boy.

Link laughed. "You think you can beat me? I have the master sword now."

As Link showed off his sword Marth pulled out his sword and spoke to the two others. "We have to protect Zelda."

"Easier than said." Roy replied as Link ran up to them, sword ready. "But why doesn't he have a sheild? _I thought he had one_."

"Not the time Roy!" Elisa yelled and shot an arrow at him, as soon as it hit Link though, it just fell of, like Link was metal or something.

Now Link, was using one of the techniques he was taught some the spirit when he was training with the spirit when he was good, nailed Elisa on the side as she fell down the ground in pain, she cried for Roy who was fighting Link at the entrance, Marth helping him.

"_Link!_You don't have to do this!" Marth yelled.

"We were never good pals you know." Link said with a evil tone. "I always hated you, ever science I met you, but I wanted to show off."

Marth was filling with anger. "_Shut up!_ You used to be good! What happened?!"

Link laughed, then showed his hand with the triforce. "I let it take over me, into my vains. Now I have ultimate power, and I can kill anyone I want without being yelled at!"

Roy was next to yell. "We'll still yell at you!" He paused as he took care of Elisa. "You hurt her! What kind of Monster would do that?!"

"I would, I don't need to take care of you guys as I could be killing Zelda." Link grinned. "Any more comments as I go and find her?"

"No you wont!" Marth yelled. "I will make you stay away form her at all cost!"

So Marth and Link went into a duel, as Link kepted on fighting, he became stronger and wiser. Marth had no Chance at this time and Link had hit him pretty well as MArth fell back and Landed hard on the ground as his head began to bleed, as if he was going to die, his voice was cracking as he spoke. "Link, snap... out of... i-"

Link didn't needf to hear anymore and chucked a rubee and it made Marth pass out, Malon shirked as Midna lowered her eyes, because she knew it was too dangerous to get in a fight with him.

Link entered the temple of time taking no time trying to find Gannondorf and Zelda, by the time he found them...

_A sword was already in Zelda's stomach._

Gannon had done what she had told him to do.

"Gannondorf!" Link yelled.

Gannondorf looked at Link. "_Aww crap_!"

Link smiled in that evil way. "_**Nice job gannon**_, someone finally killed her."

Gannondorf was too in shock to say anything as Link walked to the beaten Princess of Hyrule, he picked her up by the colar. "I wouldn't do that Link.."

"How does it feal to be beaten huh?" Link asked the barely alive girl, his only response was a moan. "I didn't think so, Do you want a quick death or a long one?"

Another moan.

"**ANSWER ME**!"

Zelda tried to lift her head, then tried to speak to him. "L-short."

"Why is that Zelda?" Link asked the girl, now lifting her head, hair falling out of her face.

"_I- dont want Hyrule... to see... me die_..." Zelda said slowly, then Link laughed. "_W- what_?"

"That's a good one." Link said as he frew her onto the ground, Link turned to Gannondorf. "Did you get the triforce?"

Gannon laughed. "Why now? I would like to see her die!"

"This is a serious moment and all you can do is watch her die?! I am taking the triforce now!" Link yelled as he turned to the princess of Hyrule.

_Link no!_

Link put a hand on his head, who is speaking to him? He looked at Gannon then at the almost dead Princess who had was glowling brighter than ever. "Make me Zelerz."

_Link think about it!_

Link stopped again and by this time Gannondorf had made his way to him, and placed a hand on his sholder and spoke softly to the evil Link. "If you take the triforce Link, You'll die too."

"I... dont care, then you will have all three peices!" Link laughed wiht Gannondorf.

"You are a great man Link," Gannondorf said and back off form Link.

_Link! Listen to me! You have to stop now!_

_Not now!_Link thought as he got closer to the princess and smirked, this was the moment of truth for the evil Link. He leaned down to her and placed his hand of hers, the same triforce hands, then everything began to glow. As Link caught his breath for the moment of truth, something was wrong about it, he wasn't takening the triforce but better yet he was healing her, and by the way when he was trying to pull away, it was too late, she was fully healed. As she stood up, pulling the sword out of her stomach she said two words. "_Thank. You_."

Link growled and charged after and she dodged him and glared at gannondorf, she now knew how he felt when her and Link where fighting him. "Zelda! This ends tonight!"

"Yes, but no the way you want it to end, whether or not you want to die or not." Zelda said as she looked around, then before she could get away Gannondorf picked her up using his powers and held her in front of himself.

"Well Link, here is a chance to kill her." Gannon said in his evil way.

Link ran up to the princess and was about to attack when she spoke. "_Link no! Use your real thoughts! Don't get blocked out by the triforce_!"

Link froze before he attacked her and brung down the master sword so it didn't hurt her. "No, I am one with the triforce, I am evil!"

"_No! Link think! Who told you how to get the sword_!" Zelda yelled.

"You... did..." Link stumbled through his words.

"_Yeah, and weren't you good_?" Zelda asked.

"...yeah..." Link said, now a hand on his head as he tried to stop of the thoughts going through his head. _Now think, did she really do that? Stop it Link! You are only evil and that's it- No! I am a good boy, The hero of time who saved Zelda!_ "Zelda!"

Zelda was suprised. "Link?"

"_You son of a_-"

"Link no! Think good not Evil, resit those thoughts that are going through your head and get to the good ones which used to be there!" Zelda yelled.

Then, his eyes changed back into those blue eyes as his tunic began to turn back to green as well as his heat. "Zelda... thank you."

Zelda started to form tears then noticed the trick. "**LAIR**!"

Link smirked as he went to attack the princess and got her good, then attacking again. "I don't care of being good anymore."

Zelda got free her arms and grabbed the sword with her hands. "_Then remember this_,"

"Whats this?"

"_I love you_." And with those final words as her life sentence, the sword sliced her body.

Link stood there stared of what he had just done, and after a minute dropped to his knees and began to cry liked he had never had cried before. Gannon laughed evily as the body pf the dead princess fell to the ground and just layed there liked a redead.

Link crawled over to the body and moaned some more over the dead Princess, then he glared at Gannon. "You, you did this, it was all your plan to get the triforce of wisdom, but you forgot one thing, she still has an hour before someone else gets it."

"And what does that mean hero?" Gannon asked almost laughing.

"I will bring her back to live," Link said and looked at the body.

"Impossible."

Link cried some more and her last words just repeated themself. I love you, I love you, I love you. It was like she was right there with him, as he thought about it more it just made him want to yell, then a small puff of air came out to the Delicate body and both Gannon and Link looked at her.

"_Zelda_? _**ZELDA**_?"

"Give up boy." Gannondorf said.

"**ZELDA**!!" Link yelled as he held on tight to the princess, and he felt a small jerk upwards then back down. "**ZELDA**!!"

**_Why did I end this chapter on a sad note huh? It makes me feal really bad now, just think, how long before I will even think about writeing the next chapter? My eyes hurt right now I have school the next morning, BORING!_**


End file.
